


No End in Sight

by TreeOfTime



Series: Is there an end? [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alright I rag on Jinn, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Clone Wars, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I hated on Qui-Gon just a little, M/M, Obi-Wan Deserved Better, Obi-Wan you damn flirt stop you are confusing Cody, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, clone death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfTime/pseuds/TreeOfTime
Summary: Commander Cody serves under General Jinn in the Clone Wars. Since the very beginning a mysterious Sith has been plaguing near victories of the Republic and ripping them out of their grasp. Commander Cody isn't sure what his purpose is or what his intentions are but when they finally meet on the battlefield, things go wrong and he must face this opponent alone.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Is there an end? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991929
Comments: 103
Kudos: 795
Collections: 2020 Star Wars Summer Fic Exchange





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destril/gifts).



> Man this was a big one! This pairing wasn't something I discovered until I got Destril and read their preferences for the Summer Exchange. I began to read fanfics of them and became obsessed with the pairing!
> 
> I am really proud of how far this has gone and I loved writing it (even with my hands aching) and ignoring my grad school homework (haha oops!). I really hope you enjoy it Destril, I am planning on writing an Epilogue for this (one day)!
> 
> Also shout out to the amazing SW group I am in, they are incredible people who are so supportive and funny! Thank you especially to Silver who created the exchange for us! And Aria, who looked over my 32 pages of fanfic!

Chapter One

The first time they brought up the unknown Sith was when Cody and Rex were in the control room with Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his former Padawan, Knight Anakin Skywalker. It was shortly after Geonosis, where a black-clad man stood behind Count Dooku with Jango Fett. It had been a meeting to inform the clones about their generals and to do proper introductions. It had quickly slipped into the leaders of the Separatist army and battleplans.

From what was described in reports and General Jinn’s observations, he was concealed head to toe, and no true details were known of who it was. They weren’t even sure if it was a man, but it seemed to be with the posture and the build. So, the unknown person remained a human male. Dressed as a Jedi with a darker flare, the tabards, the obi tight around his waist, the Jedi belt, the pants, the knee-high boots, the design was all dark. He also wore obsidian armor on his chest, shoulders, arms, and lower legs. The opposite of Jedi, who wore tan or brown colors but also kriffing refused to wear armor. At least the enemy was smart enough to figure out a stray shot was all it took.

There were extra pieces, the black gloves, the hood built into the clothes, and the white mask. The white color of the mask allowed him to be seen, notorious, but not known personally. The only other color he had was the blood-red lightsaber he carried into battle when called upon. They weren’t sure of the species, his voice, how he moved, or what his name was. He remained behind Count Dooku, a shadow that was invisible and mute. Only followed orders from what reports and observations said throughout the war.

Count Dooku, General Jinn had said, had been the talker, remaining the focus when General Jinn had been captured and urged to listen to Dooku about the plot. That there was a Sith Lord controlling the Senate and the Republic. What a bunch of bantha fodder.

General’s Skywalker and Jinn seemed as less skeptical as the clones were, it was talked about, when they could talk about it, with the other clones. It seemed the two of them were considering it seriously as Jinn knew Dooku as his former master. The clones talked about what the generals talked about. They liked to get to know their Generals and it helped to relieve stress but also keep their fellow clones updated, their ears and eyes open on the battlefield. Every piece of information was vital to protecting the Republic.

Commander Cody served under Qui-Gon Jinn, and found he liked the Jedi, but… he was chaotic and a hypocrite to his own words, thus making General Skywalker almost the same. If not worse, from what Rex griped about when the brothers could see each other.

The Sith user seemed to be an apprentice to Count Dooku, remaining on the sidelines for the most part throughout the eight months of the war until finally, Count Dooku let his pet out to play. The first time the apprentice joined the battlefield, he had decimated two battalions on the planet Felucia with his strategies and his own handiwork. With his red lightsaber especially. Felucia had almost been in the hands of the Republic, having almost destroyed all the Separatist forces over a month span of fighting. When the apprentice had arrived, he brought a whole fleet. Then, he disappeared and remained on the sidelines until called upon again a month later. The same exact thing happened again and again.

It had left Generals Skywalker and Jinn stumped but also given firm orders to find this apprentice and deal with him. Thus, when they weren’t being sent as backup or to break blockades, they were on the hunt for rumors and information on the apprentice and Count Dooku. There wasn’t much to find at first, anytime the apprentice appeared on the battlefield or in a space battle, he wiped out all the Republic forces. He at least tried to, some escaped by sheer luck. His sole purpose after winning was to wipe any information recorded about him and his strategies. It was befuddling and confusing as General Grievous preferred to just destroy and leave a mess behind. It helped with information on the homicidal creepy spider he was but not with this man. No, he was meticulous.

Commander Cody knew that obsessing over this unknown Sith user was because of his own General but also General Skywalker. They discussed him constantly, especially if the man had returned to the battlefield. Cody tried to read all the reports that came in on him, having tagged in the system for all available reports with the Sith users in them be brought to his datapad. Rex teased him about it as did the others but with how General Jinn was concerned about them, compared to the arisen Asajj Ventress and the lightsaber user Grievous, it seemed wise to be prepared and meticulous on information pertaining to them. The Council seemed to agree, when they sent them on scouring missions after a major defeat or possible rumors about the apprentice, they went looking.

It wasn’t much at all and it was problematic.

The day finally came when they would meet this Sith user face to face on the planet Mackoon.

They were pinned down, General Jinn and Skywalker, alongside Padawan Tano as they fought to push forward and push back the Separatists so they could get a foothold to destroy a newly built Separatist factory. While General Mundi went to flank from one side, General Plo Koon on the other with Padawan Tano. It left Jinn and Skywalker to deal with the front of the attack. The 501st and the 212th right next to them to lead the way, but also distract the main army.

That was when the Sith apprentice appeared, just as the clones and the battle droids got physical and combating. The red lightsaber appeared and the clones in his path were cut down with so much efficiency when the bodies dropped, they were already abandoned he was cutting down a group of ten before they could realize the Sith apprentice had joined the heat of the battle.

General Skywalker jumped forward to protect clones who were trying to back away and around him to flank the monster. The lightsabers clashed and Cody quickly lost them in the thick of the battle as he sent out orders and trying to survive as General Jinn joined the battle. He could see the flash of blue and red through his visor and his periphery but that was all as the battle became heated and the main groups of their armies clashed.

“Medic! Medic!” A voice screamed to Cody’s right and he whipped around to find himself standing twenty feet away from General Jinn being dragged back by General Skywalker, _a massive slash over his chest_. The Sith apprentice was attempting to chase them down but clones threw themselves in front of him. Barely slowly him down but it was needed to get back to their barriers and tanks.

“Protect General Skywalker and General Jinn!” Cody roared over his commlink as he joined his brothers in the attempt to block the Sith user. It was no use, the Sith apprentice was barely breaking a sweat as he cut down clones who tried to block him. He soon would be upon the group protecting the Generals. The commander quickly joined the group attempting to protect the retreating Jedi. Cody tried to think quickly as he fired at the fast-approaching man, felt anxiety enter his stomach with a tightness that made him nauseous with how many of his brothers were cut down. He had to think. Think!

“The tanks!” Rex shouted through the screams of clones being slaughtered and shots being fired. Cody smirked under his helmet as he gave the order into his commlink, glaring spitefully as the black-clad man was thirty feet away. With him so close, Cody got a proper look at the mask that had remained a mystery until that day. It was shiny white but the message behind it was clear. It was a face that was in-between screaming rage and grief. The eyeholes were narrowed, with two black lines sliding down to represent tears to the mouth that was twisted in a silent scream of fury.

When they came into a hundred percent accuracy range of the tank, Cody had the group retreat in a large radius of the monster as far as they could before ordering the tanks to blast that sleemo. The Sith paused at the sudden retreat by the clones before snapping his head towards the tanks just as they fired. The bastard quickly blocked the first shot with his lightsaber, sending it to the side that it tore through a group of clones, killing them instantly but the next nearly got him that he had jump back, it wasn’t graceful. It sent him off course as he jumped to avoid it, he collided into his own droids and out of precise firing range.

That didn’t stop Cody from ordering them to fire until the Sith had fled the battlefield and the droids moved to take the shots directed at him and was completely out of range. Though in a split moment as he directed the orders to keep firing to keep the man on the retreat, Cody scrambled onto a boulder to watch the retreat, giving directions with his hand and over the commlink to keep the attention on the black target, he felt a horrible coldness wash over his mind and as he looked at the sleemo, he realized that the man was facing him. Having paused even as the tanks continued to fire at him and he blocked with a flick of his wrist. Cody could _feel_ his eyes on him, assessing even from that far distance but it was quickly gone as the figure jumped back from another shot aimed to take him out but missed by several feet.

It made Cody satisfied and rather smug that the black-clad figure seemed to have not realized that the clones were not just dumb clankers or was at least threatened by the clones who fought back from being slaughtered.

When Rex and Cody retreated to check on their generals, being replaced with capable clones to lead their forces, they found the older Jedi being treated with bacta and painkillers while the younger man hovered nervously, looking banged up with cuts and forming bruises on his face, but safe.

“Master we must get you to the ship. You need proper treatment-“ General Skywalker protested but was cut off by a sharp look from the man being treated.

“No, I will go when we take the area and the Separatists are in retreat, along with the apprentice gone. He is a threat to our battalions and will return at any moment with more droids to try to kill us.” The blonde looked angry at those words but bitterly nodded, annoyed at being dismissed but he quickly moved on to get a report from the others and how they were doing in the flanking of the factory.

It wasn’t good news.

Generals Mundi and Koon had to fully retreat as there had been traps waiting for them, decimating half their forces in the first two waves of explosions. Once the traps had been released the droids had come to clean up the remaining clones. General Koon had nearly been killed and his breathing mask had been damaged so severely that he had to return to the ships above orbit to be treated. Tano had a few scratches but she had been the one to save General Koon's life. It was clear the apprentice had been waiting for them and had prepared to counter their strategy.

_Kriff._

When they had regrouped to discuss their next move, they decided on a different strategy, that includes bombing the factory, even with the shields raised to weaken the infrastructure so it would collapse in on itself. Further scans had shown caverns and miles worth of tunnels covering the entire battlefield and clones finding caves in the forest. General Skywalker had suggested them going into the caverns and tunnels to do damage from below but that was quickly crossed out when they discovered some sort of insects that were the size of tanks eating a scouting group for that very idea and there were _many_ of them. There was also the possibility of them getting lost within the tunnels and losing valuable time that they desperately needed.

They planned to have one of their cruiser ships do an aerial attack to cause the tunnel infrastructures to collapse and take the factory with it when it collapsed. With the scans they found several vital areas they could hit, and with enough time, it would cause a massive collapse. So massive the entire battlefield of forest and fields would become a major gaping hole hundreds of feet deep. They had one chance to get this right, if they didn’t, they would have to return to the drawing board as they had limited time to get the factory destroyed. If they didn’t, the fleet of Grievous would be upon them. It had been confirmed an hour within their discussions by another battalion that had been engaged with Grievous that they had suddenly fled the battle to enter hyperspace. By calculations, they were on their way to them to protect the factory and attack the Republic ships. They had less than a day to get the job done.

Once the Generals were taken care of by the medics in their battalions, they went to work immediately with Plo Koon joining them later once his mask had been replaced and his breathing capacity at a higher level. General Jinn was standing at their temporary planning station, rubbing his facial hair while in deep thought as Commander Cody stood next to him, prepping and sending orders out to the other men. The other Generals and their clone counterparts were working together to plan and prep while attempting to be discrete about it.

“What did you think of the Sith Force user, Cody?” The older Jedi suddenly asked, making Cody pause in his work to turn and look at him properly.

“Sir?” Cody was confused, he wasn’t a Jedi, why would he ask him his thoughts? The Jedi smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he looked at him. There just wasn’t any positive emotion behind that smile, that is what concerned Cody.

“You saw him and were able to drive him back. What did you think?” The General repeated, watching him as he crossed his arms over his chest. Cody grimaced,

“It was Captain Rex who had the idea, sir.” The man rolled his eyes and gestured for him to move on, to continue. Cody hesitated, pulling up the memory as he mulled it over and tried to remember all the details he could from the heat of the moment. “He… he seemed completely focused on you and General Skywalker. The clones were just objects in the way of his main mission.” Cody paused, going further out than just the moment of the battle but to all of it. “And, sir, I believe he was the one who created the counterattack of our planned attack. If he was, and not just some regular strategy droid, he’s incredibly dangerous and focused.” The older man tilted his head as he considered Cody’s words before nodding.

“I believe you are right, Cody. He’s more dangerous then we know.” The smile that was there a moment ago turned to a frown with a pinched brow as he focused on the hologram of their battle plans. “When Anakin and I were fighting him, he said nothing but knew how to use his lightsaber with precision. The movements he used were from my own master, Count Dooku, but his own style was integrated, and he allowed us to exhaust ourselves before he nearly killed me when my guard slipped. He didn’t hesitate. Anakin got in the way before he could continue, driving him away so he could get me to safety. Many clones died getting us to shelter.” The man looked troubled at that before looking back at Cody. “He will join the attack again, that I am sure of it.” Cody tilted his head in confusion, wondering how he could possibly know that. If Cody was the dark user, he would change up his tactics. General Jinn seemed to know his thoughts, _damn Jedi_ , and explained, cracking a humorous smile, “He has so much hatred for me, he won’t be able to help himself but to try again to kill me,” the smile turned almost nasty in nature when he finished, “and that’s where we will get the upper hand.” Cody knew General Jinn enough to know this was going to be bad.

It went bad.


	2. Getting to know each other

Chapter Two

The battlefield was just as terrible as all the other ones as they pushed a straightforward attack, keeping the battle in one place and only one place, they wanted them focused as they continued their aerial assaults to attack the weak caverns and tunnels that were below their feet. All the clones and Jedi knew it was dangerous but with the threats in the tunnels and the shielding at its complete sufficiency. It could take them months to shut it down and even then, they could rebuild. It would cause a major setback and that is what they needed, a setback of droid production or the hope was, a complete stop of a fraction of its production.

“How much longer!” The younger Jedi yelled to his former master while Cody shot down an approaching flanking droid that had been approaching the leading group.

“By the scanners, another few minutes and it will collapse in on itself.” General Jinn yelled back over the sound of droids, shots being fired from both sides, and the sound of battle. Commander Cody listened with half an ear as reports came in from the battle in orbit and on the ground. Republic forces were able to hold the Separatist ships at bay while the assault went on. For how long, Cody wasn’t sure. Not with Grievous on his way and could arrive during their attack. Though with how the ground shuddered and seemed to tremble under their feet as the aerial attacks continued with heavy numbers, Cody was almost sure it was barely a few minutes. Once they got the alert they would be on full retreat, its why they were allowing the droids to push them back after each signal of warning. It led the droids to believe they were pushing back.

Commander Cody suddenly felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck as his body shuddered, making him confused before he turned to guard his General’s flank to see a black-robed blur fast approaching through the droids and clones. The lightsaber already lit and shredding through several clones as he slipped past them.

“General!” His shout of warning gained the Jedi’s attention while Cody quickly fired upon the Sith, it was merely deflected with that blood-red lightsaber and not at all slowed down.

“Move, Cody! Get the men back to the safe line!” The Jedi barked before charging to meet the dark user, blue and red lightsabers clashing. If Cody could, he would have watched the spectacle with open awe at such power a person could harness, he didn’t and went on the move. He had watched the generals duel before and this was not the time to stand there and gape like a shiny.

Cody remained not far from the one on one battle as they continued the battle that seemed forgotten by the Force users. General Skywalker attempted to join his former master in the fight but was driven to protect his troops first, who were surrounded by droids. Cody only saw glimpses of them as he remained in the battle, trying to stay close to his general. Several clones dropped around Cody as he remained, knowing that this duel would go in two ways. The dark user won, or, General Jinn won. Perhaps it would be a draw. Both fleeing like the day before, but Cody had a feeling deep in his gut that wasn’t going to happen. Not with the older Jedi’s expression, his decision was made. He would either win or lose.

Though so did the dark user. His body posture was strong, determined, but also quick, striking and biting for a moment of weakness, a slip in the Jedi’s guard. As the droids pushed forward and the clones gave ground, the two opponents were nearly surrounded. Though while Asajj Ventress in their multiple run-ins used droids to finish the fight, this one didn’t.

A shout of pain caught Cody’s attention back to the fight and he turned just as the ground shook and heaved, sending clones and drones alike to the dirt. The dark user had Qui-Gon Jinn on his knees even as the factory behind the winner began to sink and collapse. It didn’t matter, he had won. His lightsaber was raised to swing the killing strike to end the Jedi master. The dark user paused, seeming to savor the moment as the droids scattered in garbled cries of confusion while clones moved quickly to get back to the predicted safety line away from the cavern collapse.

Cody should have retreated like everyone else, to save himself the Jedi had lost, the Sith had won.

He wasn’t a good listener to his own instincts when it came to saving himself. He could say later it was because of being trained as a Commander to protect the Jedi in battle that he did what he did next.

Cody, even as the ground gave way behind the dark user and the darkness of death fast approaching, he ran forward, shoving past confused and unbalanced droids to his target. His weapon forgotten, he used what he was known best for, hand-to-hand combat and his physical strength. The dark user was astonished he found himself in the hands of a clone who had nothing to live for and yet everything to live for. Who had a purpose and that purpose was to save his Jedi General. Cody took the man’s own slipped guard for the advantage it was when he raised his lightsaber over his head to kill his beaten opponent. Wrapping his hands around the wrists that were above the man’s head that held the lightsaber handle, he pushed forward, snarling. The mask jerked back in surprise and gave several steps back to catch himself from falling onto his back.

“Cody!” Jinn cried from behind him, but Cody didn’t listen but kept pushing, using all his strength when the dark user pushed back in an attempt to reclaim control. The dark user let out a garbled snarl, a voice modulator by the sounds of it, jerking his body and his arms to free himself, Cody held fast. Pushing and pushing again, the dark side user had no choice but to comply as they struggled for dominance with the lightsaber held above both their heads. The man slammed their heads together, Cody didn’t even budge or blink behind his helmet. The man kicked at his legs; Cody held fast if not dug his boots deeper into the earth. The man tried to twist one hand to grab at him, Cody held fast by tightening his grip to near breaking wrist bones. The man tried to twist their bodies, so Cody became unbalanced, Cody tightened his grip and adjusted his position to remain in control. Cody, even as the ground was gone and swallowed up by cavernous darkness that was approaching faster and twenty feet away at this point, the ground shaking them like they were objects in a shaking jar, Cody did not bend, break, or hesitate in his sacrificial moment.

The dark user suddenly glanced over his shoulder then looked back at Cody, helmet to mask, face to face, as they stared at each other.

“My, you clones certainly like to surprise me.” The voice purred behind the mask and Cody snarled, shoving them both forward just as the ground gave underneath their feet. The last thing Cody saw was them tumbling into darkness, still clasping the lightsaber. He lost consciousness when something hard hit him in the head as they were swallowed whole.

* * *

“Wake up.” A muffled voice called to Cody as his ears rang, making him wonder if he had a concussion from headbutting a clanker or had been involved in an explosion of some kind. It wouldn’t be the first time he had. “Wake up, Commander Cody.” The voice called again, a little clearer this time as well as a humming noise that was too close for comfort, giving him a sharp headache. A groan escaped his lips as he slowly pried open his heavy eyelids to see a blurred red light and to taste dirt on his tongue. Someone snapped their fingers next to his ear and startled him, swearing.

“Rex! I’m awake-“ Cody stopped short when he realized a few things at that moment. One, his helmet was off, something he only did on the ship. Two, he was lying in a crooked position, surrounded by boulders. Three, he wasn’t with one of his brothers or Jedi. And finally, that person he was alone with was a Sith holding their blood-red lightsaber near his throat. Staring up in stunned surprise, he saw the masked Sith standing over him as his throat hairs began to burn.

“Well well, Commander Cody, you astonished me.” The garbled voice seemed to purr, and the clone glared at the mask, sneering, waiting to be killed but nothing came as they stared at each other in a battle of wills. The mask tilted to the side in assessment before a chuckle came through. “And impressed me.” Immediately confused, Cody scowled as the Sith stepped away from him and gave him his back casually. Raising the lightsaber to gain more light as he looked around casually while Cody managed to get to his feet properly. His body had begun to cramp from the awkward position he was lying in. His head ached and he checked it momentarily to find a bacta patch on the wound that must have knocked him out. It made him ponder how the bacta patch got there, discreetly checking his utility belt he found it had been rifled with. The man… had he treated him? While it befuddled Cody, it also made his skin crawl at the thought the man touched him like he was an ally or brother. It would be something Cody would consider later, for now, it hurt but didn’t seem to be an immediate concern. No, the man with his back to Cody was.

Idiot.

Did he not just try to kill them both and he was giving him back like he wasn’t a legitimate threat?

Cody slowly reached for the vibroblade tucked into his boot, silently withdrawing it and gripping it tightly by the hilt, he tensed after he placed his feet properly and lunged to the Sith’s turned back, raising his blade to stab into the bastard’s throat. The next part he didn’t see happen, one moment he had a blade and was trying to kill the man, the next? He was finding himself on his back, wheezing out in pain as a boot pressed against his throat while the Sith stared down at him. His blade in the man’s free hand while the lightsaber tip was nearly touching his cheek, it was beginning to burn.

“Tsk. Should have known, you think I’m some dumb droid,” The Sith laughed mockingly at him, it almost sounded like Grievous with the voice modulator, “I can assure you; I am not, and you should consider your allegiances quite wisely, Commander Cody. Especially to the Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn that you serve.” The boot pressed harder onto his throat, making Cody grunt weakly before the pressure ended as the bastard stepped back to put distance between them. He took a sharp breath in to refill his lungs before glaring at him in revulsion as he scrambled to his feet.

“You killed my brothers; I do not regret trying. Only that I failed.” He spat back and the Sith flipped the blade between his fingers while the lightsaber was half raised towards him in warning.

“I did kill them. I will take full responsibility for taking their lives. I did not want to, but I did because they were in my way of that filthy Jedi, _Qui-Gon_.” A garbled sound came from that behind the silent screaming mask, like a snarl before the Sith calmed himself, leaving them in dead silence between them. Finally, the Sith offered him back his blade by the handle. “You’ll need this,” Cody took it back with a snap of his hand and another noise came from behind the mask, like a snicker before the Sith raised his hand towards a dark part of the cavern they were in. What came flying out was Cody’s helmet with a large gaping crack in it, “and that.” the Sith tossed it to him to catch before it hit him the head.

Cody hesitated briefly before sliding it back on, it felt weird with the damage to the top of it, but it was better than leaving his whole head available as an easy target. The Sith seemed to nod to himself before raising the lightsaber again as their light, leaving Cody confused as he scanned their surroundings to find an exit. Taking it in completely, Cody realized that the falling boulders had created a space for them just large enough for them to stand and possibly lay down on jagged broken rocks and loose dirt. No light spilled from the cracked between the boulders so Cody could either guess they were buried so deep not to see any sun, or it was night. Neither one was good. No rescue because of depth or Grievous.

Of course, he was just a clone so his life was invalid and with having taken the Sith with him, they could only hope they were both killed when he sacrificed himself. Which, he had failed at. Just another problem he had to deal with as the Sith made it clear he would fail again. His aching back could attest to that. A sharp pain went through his head and he bit back a groan, inhaling to center himself he could taste through the gape in his helmet the air was stale and thin. Not good.

“Another problem we have, Commander Cody, is oxygen.” Cody startled from his thoughts to sharply look at the Sith that was looking at him over his armored shoulder.

“Do not do your Jedi tricks on me.” He growled and the Sith turned to face him fully, gripping the handle of his lightsaber tighter that the leather of his glove creaked.

“I am no _Jedi_. I am a Sith.” The Sith hissed at him and Cody smirked in a challenge from behind his helmet, knowing just enough about the Force because of the generals that the force user should sense his mocking amusement of his anger. A moment passed between them before the Sith huffed, turning away again. “If I die with a clone, I would prefer if it wasn’t by lack of oxygen. We must get out of here before that.” Cody made a rude noise in the back of his throat before he slid his knife back into his boot to start touching the wall, pushing on the smaller rocks to see if anything would give.

Nothing.

It made Cody’s temple throb in frustration before he took off his helmet and attempted to fiddle with the light on the side of it, hating the weak glow of the red lightsaber compared to blue ones.

“From what I can sense, we are several hundred feet deep.” The other man drawled out, tapping a rock he had in his hand against a large boulder that seemed to be double his height from what Cody would tell while squinting to see him with the poor red light. Cody wasn’t sure if he was trying to be funny or was just completely nuts as General Skywalker called all Force users to be. Not at all including himself in it, he seemed to think that statement did not fit him though he loved to destroy ship after ship with his strategies. Made Cody wonder how Rex didn’t have a tumor just from stress headaches. “I propose a truce between Separatist and Republic. At least until we get out of here and then you can run back to your little Jedi generals.” Cody sent a glare towards the man in spite but knew he was right. If Cody wanted to survive, he would have to comply. Even if he couldn’t kill the man, he mentally reasoned, he could learn some valuable information about this unknown enemy and General Jinn would find it invaluable.

“Very well.” Cody gritted out and the Sith user seemed to brighten up with his agreement.

“Fantastic!” Was the cheerful response, making Cody wish he was Rex. He’d rather deal with a reckless General Skywalker then be stuck in this cavern with this maniac.

“Kriffing hells.” Cody finally uttered while smacking his light on his helmet to make it work. It flickered before finally returning to full strength so he could look at the man and his glowing stick properly once it was secured onto his head again.

“An accurate description of our situation.” The Sith chuckled before tossing the rock he held over his shoulder, running a gloved hand over the boulder next to him in thought. Cody wondered briefly if all Force users were as nuts as General Skywalker claimed them to be.

“Sith, can you cut us a hole with your glow blade?” Cody purposely said it just like that to annoy him.

“It’s a lightsaber, something you know.” The Sith made a vague gesture with the said object towards him. Cody was rather glad they were a good ten feet apart.

“I’m just a clone, I’m probably going to be in your way getting out too.” Cody wasn’t sure why he was being snarky; it was something he never did, not even with Rex, but this man had struck a nerve towards his brothers. He had murdered them and was acting like they had some sort of comradery. It unnerved him.

“Oof you take things to heart, don’t you?” The man chuckled, it came out like a cough or a strangled noise as he moved around the space they were stuck in. It left Cody to feel like he was being circled as prey.

“You know nothing about me.” That made the Sith pause and turn to look at him over his shoulder, the glow of his mask made it eerie much more than it was in normal light.

“No, I don’t, but I feel I am learning much more from our little adventure every passing moment.” Cody would rather introduce himself to the end plasma his rifle and not on the friendly end of it.

“Sure, Sith. The glowing blade, can it cut us an opening through the weakest point you find or is it just for show?” The man paused several feet away as he did a full circle of the space, tilting his head.

“Perhaps, I will need several minutes to find it and see how and if an escape is possible.” Cody just gave a sharp nod, letting him do what Force users did best. Cody merely watched as the man did several circles around the room, repeatedly, touching the wall with one hand while the other held the lightsaber that guided his way. Cody remained directly in the middle, resting and preserving his energy as best as he could while his head throbbed from where a rock introduced itself to his thick head. He just never let his eyes rest long enough for the Sith to get too close. It was like a game between a predator and prey, watching and observing while one waited for the other to react. Though Cody wasn’t necessarily sure they were playing the same game as the other thought.

“I found an escape.” Finally, the circling ended with the man tapping between two boulders with several smaller ones jammed in the middle. The weight of one could easily be Cody’s mass and would take possibly hours with the lightsaber cutting. The air already felt thin and strangled. “It will be risky, and we will have to work quickly to pull out pieces of rock I cut to create a path and we have limited oxygen left. I can already tell you are suffering.”

“Stop wasting air then, Sith, and let’s get started,” Cody responded dryly, rolling his head back and forth to prepare for the weight they’d both handle.

“Impatient to be rid of me darling?” The man drawled out.

_Darling?_

“Quite.” He grunted in response, watching as the man made an exaggerated twirling motion with his blade before he tapped several spots into the wall, marking where to cut. The heat of the blade made the rock hiss.

“Ouch but fair. This will be a process, and we need to work together and since you work well with Jedi and your brothers, I’m sure you enjoy taking orders.” The man tilted his head towards him as if anticipating his next words with delight.

“Kriff you.” Came the growling words, wishing for a boulder fall on him.

“Perhaps later.” Cody could only sputter as the Sith inserted his lightsaber into the wall and begin to cut. “Now, listen carefully, we will cut sections out just enough for us to fit and move freely and when we reach several feet in you will need to take the lightsaber and cut out the last section as I will have to hold the ceiling up, it’s teetering as it is.” What a stupid decision. General Skywalker would like this maniac.

“You think I won’t just try to kill you?” Cody had to ask, just to see if he was hearing the man correctly.

“Promises promises…” Was the purring response. Cody decided it was better not to question and just to begin the hard work and hope the crazy man would just not say anything. They worked for over an hour, several times pausing in their work to breathe as the Sith cut out sections and helped Cody lift them, probably with the Force and his physical strength, tossing them out of the way before returning to cutting. As they worked, Cody noticed several things about the man he was working with.

One, the man was incredibly fit and could handle the small boulders he cut from the wall. Cody could see the strength in his shoulders and legs. Cody hadn't meant to, but his eyes had begun to travel over his back and backside to see where else he had strength in his fit body. It had sent Cody blushing harder than he already was from the strain of the work. Two, he had caught the man looking at him, while he had a mask on, he spotted several times through his peripheral the man tilting his head at him or dipping his head to scan him. Even when Cody turned and faced him to address it, the man wasn’t embarrassed, just moving on or distracting Cody by shoving another boulder into his hands. Three, he didn’t treat Cody like some dumb droid or a servant like many did in the Republic. He helped him evenly and made sure he didn’t take extra weight when they moved together while lifting. Four, Cody was suspicious that the man was using the Force on him. While struggling with one boulder they cut, Cody letting out a rattling cough he slowly began to have the energy to stand straighter and his breathing was easier even with the thinning oxygen. Several minutes prior he had begun to hunch forward and his breath irregular, his body demanding more air. It made Cody ponder what the man’s endgame was or if he was just helping him to have an extra set of hands to get out then he’d kill him.

They managed to get at least fifteen feet deep and the cavern is filled with cut rocks they piled in. The hole is tight and cramped, pressing in on both sides, it’s more of a cramped crevice than a tunnel for them to squeeze out of. Their shoulder armor scraped against the walls and each other’s as they worked. They were also constantly hunched over, the opening getting smaller and smaller as they worked. At this point, they’ve run into other multiple times and nearly tripped the other by accident. The Sith had laughed it off while Cody cursed under his breath at him, his muscles aching even with the boost from the Sith Cody was now sure had given him. On several occasions, they almost dropped rocks on each other’s feet but with quick thinking they caught them, but their fingers aren’t as lucky. In those several times almost dropping them, their fingers have caught the weight of the rock they carried, making them both grunt in pain and curse foully.

Finally, the Sith stopped in his work and turned to Cody, who was leaning against the cut wall to rest and waiting for the other man to signal for help with the next block. “Alright this is the next part that’s dangerous, you’re up.”

“You’re trusting me with your own blade that could I use to cut you in half?” Cody couldn’t help the skepticism in his voice.

“I am pretty sure you are intelligent enough to know it’ll kill you in the process and, I’ve looked into your mind, my dear Commander Cody.” Cody opened his mouth to snarl at the his most private place had been violated only for the man to continue. “You’re a good man. You want to live and if you can trust me just for this moment, I’ll get you out and make sure you’re returned back your brothers.”

“You slaughtered so many of my brothers like they were nothing and are a Sith Separatist, you word means nothing to me.” Cody gritted out between clenched teeth, his nostrils flaring and nearly ready to tackle the man and punch his face in.

“I did… and they weren’t nothing, Cody. They were living beings who deserve to be free, they deserve to get to choose. I hope one day they get to make their own futures; may it be soldiers or farmers.” Cody reared back his head, stunned as the Sith pointedly stared at him “But me? I want only two things, revenge and for the Separatists to be free from being under the Republics’ thumb, something you may not agree with but that’s my own mission.”

“You’re foolish.” He grunted at the man before hesitating momentarily only to hold out his hand for the weapon that had spilled so much blood. The Sith turned off the blade to hand it to him, passing him to stand in the middle of the space they had created.

“Perhaps, ready?” Cody nodded, taking the offered unlit blade in his gloved hands, testing the feel of it to get a proper grip. Cody glanced up to find his helmet almost was brushing up against the mask of the Sith. An awkward heady pause passed between them before the Sith looked up and placed his hands onto the ceiling as if bracing it with the strength of physical body alone. Cody absentmindedly flicked the blade on and stared at it. He hesitated, unsure but the grunt coming from the other pushed him into action and he went to work cutting, nearly laying on his stomach at that point with his knees pressing against his chest armor as he gripped the lightsaber tightly and jammed it into the wall.

“Be gentle, she doesn’t like being manhandled.” Came the Sith’s voice from behind him, strained from effort but teasing. Ugh.

Kriffing Sith.

Wait. _She?_

Never mind. It was probably better that he didn’t ask.

The wall absorbed the heat of the blade, making Cody sweat from the heat the rock gave off as it turned to liquid, dripping down the wall as he cut. Once he managed to cut it in a complete circle that could fit both of them, he turned off the lightsaber, already wanting to throw it back at the man who was letting out a wheezing breath in the sudden darkness and Cody’s helmet light the only thing for light that was facing the wall.

“I apologize for this next part darling.” The Sith said behind him, his voice gritted even through the voice modulator.

Wait.

What was he apologizing for?

“What-“ Suddenly the rock he cut went flying out, crashing and the echo of a large cavern responding in kind before air hit Cody with a firm pressure, letting him gasp in fresher air through the gape in his helmet before he suddenly went flying through the hole and crashing into what felt like a boulder. It sent all the air out of his lungs out in a pathetic rattle as he slid to the ground with a thump.

Cody wasn’t proud to say that it took it longer than most to get his mind back together and his ruined pride. Turning his head to watch the Sith through the hole, he glared with a snarl just as the man dove through and collapsed on the ground, rolling several feet to gain some distance. When a resounding gasp for air could be heard, Cody opened his mouth to tear that man a new one, he _hated_ being tossed around by the Force. He already had enough of that with Generals Skywalker and Jinn doing that to him and Rex for a lifetime, he paused when the ground underneath them shook and crashing of rocks hit their ears. Both the men jumped to their feet and watched where they escaped spit out a plum of dusk, signaling the cavern had collapsed from what Cody assumed by the Sith no longer holding it up. There was a moment of silence between them before the Sith laughed in relief and clapped his hands together as he turned back to Cody.

“Wonderful! We actually made it out!”

Kriffing Sith.

“May I?” The Sith held out his hand towards Cody and it took Cody several seconds before he looked down at the lightsaber he was gripping tightly. It seemed to vibrate in his sore hand.

“Happily.” Cody grunted, trying not to drop the creepy thing onto the ground. He wouldn’t want it to be _offended_. Cody tossed it to him and the man with ease caught it with the palm of his hand, making a small smacking noise when it hit the leather.

“Thank you.” The Sith lit the blade, raising it for light, not that it did much compared to Cody’s helmet light, but he wasn’t going to tell him that if he valued anymore of his sanity. Or his head. “You know, she seems to like you.”

“Excuse me?” Cody mumbled out, leaning his head back as he glared at the man from behind his lenses.

“My lightsaber. She was surprised to like you, well, behind her screaming pain. She says you were quite soothing.” The man explained as he walked past him, Cody could stare at him in confusion.

“Force users and their kriffing magic.” Cody muttered under his breath once the man was out of hearing range, shaking his head as he slowly followed, wishing for his blaster at this point just to shoot the man. Maybe he’d shut up instead of running his mouth like they were _friends_.

“Come along!” The man called out in the darkness, the only thing showing his location was the raised lightsaber. Shit, he was fast. Cody was almost tempted to go his own way before flashing back to the reports of the creature’s underground that made these tunnels and ate several clones that attempted to scout the tunnels. Cody was quick to catch up, cursing his aching body and the sharp pains in his back that were just now making themselves known since his adrenaline was wearing off. The Sith waited for him to catch up before continuing, not even pausing to figure out which way to go, just leading. Cody followed several steps behind, the light of his helmet bouncing off the man’s shoulder and the walls of the cavern as they entered a tunnel that was twice their weight and arm spans.

As they walked the other man paused several times to inspect the walls of the tunnel and the ground underneath by pressing his hand to it as if trying to feel something. General Jinn had attempted to explain the Force to Cody once, but his only comprehension was that it was a sixth sense that reached out, like an instinct, and they could sense the intentions of others. He got the ability to pick up items, or say, throw a clone without touching them, and reading minds but it was clear it would never be something one could understand without being an actual Jedi or… Cody looked pointedly at the man currently kneeling with his back to him, a Sith. As Cody look at the man, he felt his hands trailing to the stretching muscles of his back, to his waist and hips to his buttocks. Sucking in a sharp breath, Cody quickly jerked his gaze away from the other man, trying to think of something blank or boring. Thankfully, the other man got up after that brief realization he had been ogling and kept walking in silence.

“You did well for not being a Force-sensitive, Cody.” The thought of said man spoke after nearly an hour of walking.

He rumbled after a moment, when he hadn’t responded automatically the man turned to look at him. “Whatever makes you happy, _Sith_.” Cody would rather not have that discussion with the man who tried to kill his general. Or else his eyes would find another place to admire.

“I have a name.” Was the huffed response back at him, good, they weren’t going there. He already had a headache as it was.

“Nothing I could _possibly_ care for or about.” Cody replied dryly, not looking at him directly, glancing down tunnels that intersection the tunnel they were standing in.

“Snarky, I like it.” The man paused. “Its Darth Vidious.” Cody could only let out a snort after he mulled that over. Never mind, a headache was coming on stronger than what he anticipated.

“Wow, General Skywalker said Sith were dramatic, it seems his thesis was correct.” The words out before Cody could think, making him want to introduce his own fist to his face. The Sith paused to turn to look at him, tilting his head.

“My name is dramatic?” His tone almost sounded… offended.

“Darth Vidious says it all.” Cody gestured towards him in vague meaning, deciding to pick at it. _Just a little._

“Hmph. Glad I could get a critique from a _clone_.” Oh, he was most certainly offended with how he crossed his arms, the lightsaber pointed off to the side. His entire posture came off as defensive, but Cody could almost read the amusement as well.

“Did you not earlier say I was my own person, Darth?” Cody smirked, feeling a chuckle enter his throat when the Sith tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, as if asking for patience to some deity.

“Darth is my title, Vidious is my name.”

“See? Dramatic.” Cody gestured off to the side; his point made. The now named Sith huffed and headed forward, ending the conversation. Now that he had been with him hours, he could see his shoulders weren’t tense but relaxed and his pace wasn’t determined but relaxed. Cody almost groaned, great, more time with the maniac.

As they continued walking the ground rumbled around them and under their feet, both men froze as they waited, glancing at the crossroads of tunnels they were at, holding a bated breath to see if everything would collapse above and around them. Thankfully it ended shortly after and they both sighed loudly before Vidious froze. Cody automatically turned to see where the threat was, knowing Jinn did the exact same thing when they had danger approaching. An arm suddenly went around his waist and jerked him into an alcove that barely fit them both, both mashed together.

“Just what in the kriff are you-“ Cody began, hissing before a hand slapped over his helmet, directly over his mouth that it startled him into silence.

“Turn off your light.” Vidious hissed next to his helmet audio receptors as the lightsaber turned off with a hiss. Cody, without question, did as he was told and held still against the other man’s body. When Cody said the alcove, that they were tucked into, it was complimentary. It felt like a coffin fitting to people with jagged rocks digging into his back and right side. “Not a sound, stay perfectly still.” Cody froze, the voice hushed and not at all the man’s he was used to at this point. It was accented and soft, a reveal of the person he was pressed up against. He had heard that accent before, but he wasn’t sure exactly where. Vidious must have turned off his voice modulator to decrease his production of sound.

A moment later Cody found out why. At first it was a soft slap to a stone that made Cody question his hearing before it happened again before he heard a gargled snarl. Not just one creature made the noise but multiple. A shadow slipped by them and Cody couldn’t help himself, he turned his head ever so slowly to find something like a canine just in arms reach. Cody had seen pet canines on Coruscant but never this. This? This was a demented creature from the bowels of hell. While it was so dark Cody barely see his hand in front of his face without his helmet, he thankfully had his genetically modified eyes and helmet, so it partially increased his sight at night. Just to make out partial details.

Cody rather wished it didn’t now.

The canine was six legged that reached Cody’s elbow, two sets of sharp teeth that were near shiny white with saliva dripping down its chin while its four eyes moved separately, all in a different direction. What Cody at first thought was fur was actually _spikes_ that clicked together.

Was this the creature the generals talked about prior?

The creature let out a clicking noise before snarling, spitting mucus and saliva onto the ground. A clicking noise further down the tunnel it came from answered back. It sent shivers down Cody’s spine as what seemed to be a _pack_ moved past the first one Cody saw, almost like shadows before they disappeared into another tunnel, walking past both men without even turning their way. When the final creature was gone, having followed after its pack and there was dead silence for several heart pounding minutes, Cody turned to look at Vidious.

He nearly smacked their heads together with how close the man was. Cody went still as he realized just how close they were, chest to chest, hip to hip with their legs tangled. The man also had his hands on his waist, making Cody feel heat rush into his cheeks like the first time he went into a strip club on Coruscant. Even with his armor, he could _feel_ the strength in the man pressed into his body.

“My my, Cody,” The man purred, his voice unaltered still, his accent suddenly thicker than before. “before we get distracted, I suggest pointing your _blaster_ somewhere else, now is not the time to have a shooting misfire.”

Cody didn’t have a blaster, the kriff was he talking about-

Oh.

_Oh._

The utter _bastard_.

Cody didn’t even think as blood rushed to his face, not wanting to admit he wanted to press closer even with his armor on, he just grabbed the man by his chest piece and shoved him into the tunnel, sending him to the ground with a grunt.

“I think it’s time we move on; don’t you think?” Cody responded, unsure how he wasn’t sputtering out his words as Vidious stared up at him from the ground, stunned. “I would hate for your _blaster_ to get lost by those creatures.” Cody jerked his thumb towards where the canines had disappeared before he walked back to the main tunnel as he flicked his light back on.

Cody crossed his arms, glaring at the man out of the corner of his eye, watching him sit on his ass for a brief moment before he gracefully got to his feet and wiped himself off though it was in failure as they both were covered in dirt and sweat head to boot.

“Ah yes, I think you’re right. I would hate to lose it.”

“I’m sure. It would be a pity.” Cody ground out between his teeth, watching the man approach with his lightsaber coming off his belt back into his hand.

“It would, I’m rather fond of it. Shall we?” Vidious gestured towards the tunnel they had been heading towards before the creatures and Cody nodded, letting the man take the lead. The fact that his mind remained on that alcove made Cody quietly curse himself and the fact his blush remained on his cheeks said a lot.

He was never telling Rex about this, _never_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome!


	3. Knowing each other properly

Chapter Three

They walked for several hours in silence and the only way Cody could tell that they were heading towards the surface was the fact that they had to climb up steep inclines that would eventually even out. Cody made sure Vidious went first after the first sharp incline he tried to _help_ him by reaching for his waist. A pointed finger to the mask was his only warning and it was well-received. Vidious politely backed off, seeming to know that Cody wasn’t amused still with his blaster joke. So Cody took the climbing as best as he could by himself. Even if it hurt like hell and he panted harshly from exhaustion and building hunger in his gut that was cramping. He needed a distraction, not just from the hunger but also the pain in his body. While he was genetically modified, clones still felt pain like any man did and it was beginning to bother him. He found himself drawing his gaze to the quiet companion and decided he might as well suffer with a little distraction.

“…Why Vidious?” The question made the other man pause and turn to look at him after resting from a sharp incline. The man was almost fluid in his climbing, like water.

“Excuse me?” Vidious inquired, tilting his head while his gloved hands flexed to ease what was a probable ache from gripping too tightly on rocks. He hadn’t turned back on his voice modulator.

“Vidious. What does it mean?” Cody asked pointedly.

“Ah, I forgot usually clones name themselves and each other. They are named for actions or something that represents their personalities?” While it was a question, clearly Vidious already knew the answer so Cody just shrugged at him.

“You seem to know a lot about us.” He observed out loud, eyeing the man next to him. Bit by bit the man was showing he not only was a tactile genius but also had done his research. He also seemed to have a sense of humor and was a flirt.

“I have had to study your movements and learned from there. Know thy enemy.” Vidious responded with an open armed shrug, playing off his intelligence. Hm.

“And what did you learn?” Cody grunted out as he finally straightened from leaning against the wall, rolling his shoulders and flexing his hands to ease the aches for the future next climb.

“What I said earlier,” Vidious was still pointedly looking at him, Cody could almost feel the man’s eyes assessing him. “you are own person and not mindless like droids.”

Cody grimaced, hating the fact that the enemy seemed to consider him a person more then the senators of the Republic did. It was almost pathetic from both sides. Cody pushed the thought off to focus on the now and turned to stare back at the man.

“Well?”

“Well, what?” Vidious responded, tilting his head curiously, almost innocently.

“Your name has a meaning?” Cody decided to just go for the jugular as the man was trying to distract him. There was a moment of silence, of consideration from the Sith before he responded slowly, a drawl.

“Our names meaning our intention, or why we Fell.”

“And yours?” Cody pointed at him directly, curious about the meaning but also to see if the man would be honest or blow him off.

“Envy.” Vidious murmured out, looking away to face the tunnel. Cody felt his eyebrows raise at that, envy? He could only conclude that a reason behind that envy made the man turn from the Jedi. If he got out of there, he’d speak to Jinn about Jedi who left the Order with that exact reason.

“Why envy?” Cody couldn’t help himself, he wanted to know more.

“Ah, was hoping you wouldn’t ask,” Vidious responded with a deep sigh, beginning to walk forward and on to what was hopefully the surface.

“Why would you even answer my questions?” Cody followed closely behind, preferring to stay close to watch, observe, and let the leading man fight off any future canine creatures they would run into.

“Well, I have respect for you, and you impressed me.” The man gestured to him with a wave of his hand, as if that was an easy explanation.

“I impressed you?” Cody couldn’t help the skepticism out of his voice. Vidious stopped walking and turned to face him, crossing his arms over his chest to directly stare at him with complete seriousness that made Cody pause.

“You were incredibly brave to someone you knew who would kill you with a flick of their hand and you stood your ground when the collapse of the caverns came approaching us. I honestly didn’t expect you to jump in front of your _beloved_ general,” Cody could hear the sneer in his voice before it went softer. “and took advantage of my weakness. I couldn’t believe you did it.” Cody felt a flush enter his face as the man leaned closer. “I respect how you wanted to sacrifice yourself for something you believe in. Not many would do that.”

“Any of my brothers would do the same and they did with you, multiple times.” Cody managed, stepping back to create space, Vidious watched him step back and straightened to his full height again.

“But they didn’t. You did. They ran for safety and you ran to your death.” Vidious reminded him and Cody snorted.

“That is what a Commander does. I was made to serve under my general directly and make decisions for all the clones under him and me.” Apparently the answer wasn’t received well because Vidious made a rude noise in response to his explanation.

“Your Jedi general and all the rest of them are hypocrites. They were supposed to be peacekeepers of the galaxy and instead they are leading the war against people who only wanted to leave the Republic because of corruption and want to try a new path. It’s like a master not wanting its slave to escape its clutches.” Cody felt his eyebrows raise as the man ranted, nearly spitting before he suddenly sucked in a breath as Cody shuddered at the abrupt chill in the tunnel that hit him in the gap of his armor. “I apologize, that was inconsiderate of me.” Cody couldn’t help the confused noise that escaped his throat when Vidious turned to look at him directly. “I Fell because I was betrayed by the one person who I thought cared about me as I did for them and I gave them everything inside of me, my very soul. Instead, they were greedy for another, to be able to boast their teaching of that person. I was cast aside and forgotten as soon as they step up the ladder was offered to them.” There was a tense silence as Cody tried to process the sudden information and file it for further consideration. Something about the way he specifically hated General Jinn and the… abandonment itched at Cody’s memories. He just wasn’t sure what. Focusing on the wording and the tone of pain revealed, Cody tilted his head as he spoke.

“You Fell because you weren’t picked above another?” Vidious let out a strained noise, seemingly not appreciating how Cody cut it all down to a single question.

“Yes. I will let you in on another little secret about myself, Commander Cody.” A pause between both of them before Vidious continued. “I have never been chosen first in my entire life. When I finally was by Count Dooku, I was picked above Ventress and Grievous. I happily Fell to help him achieve his dreams. I have become stronger than I would have if I stayed where I was. A shadow behind something the others considered a great achievement.”

“Wait. You were envious of this chosen person and Dooku simply showed you a little attention?” Cody let out a chortle, smirking behind his helmet.

“I am glad my life of betrayal and failure of my friends and family is something you find funny,” Vidious replied with a snarl, making Cody stop short in his laughter to stare at the man to see the man’s posture revealed tension but also… hurt. The man’s hands were gripped into tight fists, his shoulders hunched but also tight as his gaze was turned away from Cody. As if absorbing the laughter like he had dealt with it before. Cody pursed his lips, confused why he suddenly felt guilty for a man who hurt others, and killed his brothers.

“I suppose a clone could understand, being a secondary person to natural-born.” Cody really wished at that moment to know why he thought that was a smart thing to say and where his sudden sympathy came from to comfort the enemy. Fuck. He really should shove his own foot into his mouth.

Vidious jerked his head up to stare at him, his posture startled before he settled into a relaxed posture and he stepped closer. Almost hesitant. Cody just wanted to punch himself in the face at that moment.

“Yes, I suppose you would, wouldn’t you?” The man murmured as they stood face to face. Cody wasn’t sure when the man became predatory in his stance, but it sent the hair on the back of his neck up. He wasn’t sure what exactly was happening, so instead of facing it like a soldier he quickly dodged the reaching hand and moved around the man to make a quick escape.

“How much further are we to the surface?” Smooth Cody, very smooth. Cody walked several feet ahead before turning towards the other man, gesturing for him to hurry up. Vidious was staring at him, he could feel his eyes on him, calculating and silent before he straightened his shoulders and gave a sharp nod.

“A few more hours, we have some caverns to walk through, but we are almost there.” Vidious replied slowly, his words considerate now that his voice wasn’t changed by the modulator. Cody shivered as he could almost consider it a purr.

“Then let’s get moving, I would prefer to get somewhere I can actually see without your glow blade and my helmet light,” Cody replied, snarky, feeling like he should be running. He wasn’t sure he wanted to answer the question in the back of his mind about who he was running from.

“Very well, let’s get you to the light.” Vidious chuckled, amused as he finally caught up to him. Cody for a second felt a brush on his hand, making him pause and try to reason that it was the armor Vidious wore. Except that Vidious’s armor didn’t have fingers.

It left Cody even more confused and unsure of what was going on.

“Come along my dear!” Vidious called over his shoulder, already beginning to leave him behind again. Cody huffed, relieved that the moment was over as he quickly caught up, high alert as they began to pass more and more tunnels. Ahead was an opening to one of the caverns that Vidious had mentioned. One of three if Cody recalled correctly. Cody could see through several connected tunnels further out with what his light could show him, and it showed that these tunnels were more used than the ones they had walked through earlier. At least, that is what he reasoned as he stepped into something wet and made him hiss in disgust. Cody did not bother looking down as Vidious did the exact same thing, nearly slipping.

“Shabuir!” Vidious cursed, making Cody stop short in disbelief.

Was that… _Mando’a?_

“And I liked these boots,” Vidious groused as he managed to make it to the mouth of the cavern entrance. Cody cautiously followed to find, from what he could squint and tell with his helmet light, was a massive cavern with gaping holes in every wall, every crook, and cranny to the point it looked like buckshot from a shotgun on a target.

“My, the creatures have been busy.” Vidious murmured while Cody pursed his lips, quietly following behind him until they made it to the direct middle of the room, their armor clicking echoing back at them. Vidious then stopped short and Cody stopped with him.

“Uh oh.” Vidious murmured, making Cody start, quickly seeking what was wrong just as the ground became to tremble in their muck covered boots.

“What?” He hissed out, readying to reach for his boot to grab his vibroblade.

“We are in the creature’s nest. Get back through the tunnel, now!” Vidious grabbed his shoulder armor and pushed, trying to urge him back the way they came.

Too late.

In the blink of an eye, they were surrounded by large creatures that were big as ships and seemed to have hundreds of legs as they slithered from holes. What once was an empty chamber was now filled with creatures Cody could only belatedly guess were the creators of the tunnels and cavern they were now standing in. Cody wanted to sink into his armor as they were circled by long bodies with what seemed to be was _hundreds_ of legs and pincers that were tall as Cody. One of them slowly broke from the slithering forms surrounding them to face them directly, chittering and hissing with a snapping beak between its two large pincers. Its eyes gleaming black with Cody’s light directly on it.

Cody decided then he hated anything with more than four legs.

“Ah, why, hello there!” Vidious called to the creature, cheerful. Apparently both Cody and the creature thought his greeting was surprising because both went stock still. Cody, in horror, and the creature? Confusion with how it tilted its head sharply to the side.

“What are you doing?!” He hissed under his breath, grabbing the man’s arm when he went to step forward to get closer to the creature. Vidious in return grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the point their shoulders and arms were pressed together as Vidious leaned close, hissing back.

“They have a touch of the Force within them. I am convincing them that we are not a threat.” Cody could gape at the man in absolute stupidity. “Turn off your light, its agitating her.” Cody felt his eyes flick back to the creature staring at them both and what convinced him was the snapping of its pincers.

Cody had no problem finding the switch for the light. Vidious turned off his lightsaber, clipping it to his belt by the sounds of it in the absolute darkness… with man-eating insects that could take down a ship if they wanted to. May Dooku never find these things and find some way to tame them for his own purposes.

“And if they think we are a threat?” Cody grit out after a long moment of silence, unsure what was going on except forthe sound of clicking legs on stone, snapping pincers, and the scraping of armor plates in the cavern.

“We get eaten or become part of the nest where their children eat us alive,” Vidious replied cheerfully.

Wonderful. Absolutely kriffing wonderful.

Several minutes went by before the creatures begin to move, and several seemed to leave through the holes in the cavern before the whole mass of creatures begins to leave. Almost all were gone in the span of several breaths until one remained, the largest as it slowly circled them now, there was no possible way of escape. The head and its pincers came so close that it brushed against Cody’s shoulder armor.

“Thank you, my friend,” Vidious spoke suddenly and bowed deeply to the creature that was now unmoving. Cody felt Vidious’s hand tug on him to copy his gesture, he considered resisting until the pincer brushed against him again and he jerkily bowed, coping Vidious as best as he could. The creature then let out clacking noise from its beak before it began to unwind itself from its encircling of them and was gone back into a large tunnel that barely fit its body. As the creature’s sounds faded into the distance, Vidious jerked Cody forward, marching quickly to cover the rest of the distance needed to leave the cavern.

“Let’s not overstay our welcome,” Vidious whispered, guiding them while in the dark. Cody could only trust him in the dark as he certainly didn’t want to make one of those creatures angry and they both become a snack because Cody turned back on his _light_. Intense silence they make it through and both sigh in relief. Cody rested his hand on his helmet, nervously checking it in a coping mechanism just to make sure he was still alive and not actually in a coma dreaming this insanity.

“How much further?” He managed to ask after taking a deep breath, grimacing as his back spasmed in pain when he twisted to straighten himself out.

“Several more miles before I can cut us a hole to the surface, at least.”

Cody let out a groan of pain at the sheer idea of them having to do anymore of confronting creatures in the dark.

“What? You don’t enjoy my company?” Vidious chuckled, resting his hands behind his back.

“Possible.” Cody responded with a deep scoff from his chest.

“Rude.” Was the gasped reply, Vidious almost looked genuinely insulted if it weren’t for the chuckle escaping him, making his shoulders shake.

“Hmph, to you? Perhaps.” He threw back before watching Vidious flick on his lightsaber that hissed to life. Cody took the has his cue to turn his helmet light back on and they started walking on. If anyone ever asked him how he survived in the company of a Sith? He would only say that his insanity kept him sane.

“Pretty impressive, don’t you think?” Vidious suddenly asked as they began to climb over several boulders that blocked their way.

“Impressive?” Cody asked, almost wishing he didn’t as Vidious helped him up over the boulder.

“Me saving our lives from those creatures,” Vidious replied, as if it was obvious. Cody paused; unaware he was gripping the man’s hand as he stared at him pointedly through his helmet until the man looked down at their gripping hands. Cody jerked back his hand quickly, as if burned.

“I am _not_ complimenting you on speaking crazy.” Cody scoffed, sliding down to the ground and gestured for Vidious to hurry up.

“Hurtful, dear Cody.” Vidious sighed, sliding down the boulder to Cody’s side. “You didn’t think me able to speak to them not at all impressive?”

“If I one hundred percent knew for sure it wasn’t you who caused the whole situation, _maybe_ Vidious.” Vidious brightened at that, Cody could almost feel him grinning behind his mask. “But I don’t so I will not confirm it.” Cody then walked away, heading down the tunnel to get away from the smug man.

“But you’re not denying it!” Vidious laughed as he caught up to his side, his arms behind him, as if this was some normal walk in the park between two friends.

“Nor confirming,” Cody replied evenly, his lips tugging into a smile.

“I’ll take it.” Vidious chuckled, relaxed as they ventured on. As time passed, however, Vidious began to grow serious and tense, his shoulders tense and hands gripping tightly together. Cody felt a prick at the back of his neck, making him shudder before the Sith stopped short and turned to stare at Cody.

“What if I told you a Sith was leading the Republic?” The question made Cody snap his head back in shock as he tried to process that information, bewildered.

“Repeat that?” Cody managed through a suddenly tight throat, like someone was squeezing his throat to make him keep quiet.

“You heard me, my dear. I am sure Qui-Gon Jinn has mentioned it to you after my master told him during his capture on Geonosis.” Sidious shifted his arms to cross over his chest, his posture relaxed though the tight grip on his elbows gave him away.

“He did but that’s impossible from what I understand.” Cody murmured, remembering General Skywalker commenting they could sense dark users and they would have sensed one on Coruscant.

“Nothing is impossible with the Sith or the Force.” The Sith shrugged, as if that explained it easily to a person who had no powers whatsoever. A moment of silence filled with skepticism from Cody made the Sith snort. “You don’t believe in the Force?”

“I’m a clone and as blank as a wall with that area,” Cody responded dryly, crossing his arms to copy Vidious though his mind was racing at the possibility.

“Fair enough, you do not have the midichlorians we do but you haven’t given me your thoughts on it.” Vidious murmured, shifting as he waited for Cody to answer. Cody felt his stomach clench, not with hunger but of horror. His mind raced faster and faster, if the Sith user was leading the Republic it meant that two Sith were against each other or… working together. A secret war?

“A Sith leading the Republic? How and what would they benefit from it?” Cody wasn’t sure he could share his thoughts on it, the sheer idea of it made his brain ache like Rex had wailed on it with both fists.

“This war benefits them.” Vidious shrugged, casually but Cody narrowed his eyes on the fact the predator was out and Vidious seemed ready to pounce.

“How in kriffing hells would a Sith benefit from this war?” Cody demanded, his frustration leaking out where it usually was controlled and locked away. Vidious tapped between his own mask’s eyes, the mask seeming to laugh in pain.

“Think about it, Cody. Who is fighting in this war that is the mortal enemy of all Sith?” Vidious uncrossed his arms to move them to his back, leaning his weight on one leg. Just then Cody’s eyes wandered to the lightsaber on his hip. When had he put it away?

“…the Jedi.” Cody finally responded, staring at the lightsaber, the symbol of the Jedi. The symbol of hope, faith, and peace in all corners of the galaxy.

“Exactly.” Vidious sighed, as if it pained him.

“…I’m not sure I still understand.” Cody confessed, unsure if he should share his thoughts. He was just a clone serving powerful beings fighting for control. A tiny pawn in a major battlefield being fought all over the galaxy. While Vidious… he was a Bishop, a piece that surprised the opponent and was a straightforward attacker.

“How many Jedi were there at the beginning of the war?” Vidious slowly began to circle Cody, who turned his head to follow along.

“Thousands.” Was the automatic reply, Cody knew that because of the reports and numbers of the clones and Jedi that were lost and added to said battlefield.

“And now?” Vidious purred, Cody swallowed and let out a rasping breath. It clicked now.

“ _Oh._ ”

Oh no.

_Oh no._

“Exactly, Cody. What an easy way to destroy an enemy. By letting them involve themselves in a war where Jedi and Clone alike drop likes stones from a ridge.” Vidious murmured behind him, having stopped behind him.

“Sith truly want the Jedi dead?” Cody managed, trying to connect all the dots quickly.

“Like a Separatist droid is programmed to kill a clone and vice versa. One coin, two different sides. One cannot be without the other without being true enemies.” Cody shuddered at that, knowing he had been created for the Jedi but if the Sith had fabricated this war… that meant, quite possibly, the Sith had fabricated their purpose.

“This is…” Cody stopped himself from speaking processing.

“Impossible? Horrifying?” Vidious sounded closer now, Cody resisted the urge to step away to face him, Vidious had a reason for this.

“Both.” He confessed, lowering his gaze to look at the hands that held so many brothers as they died, that directed them to their deaths, that led this war alongside his general.

“Very much so, darling.” Vidious now was directly behind him, he could feel his presence like he was breathing on his neck even through his armor.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“You think you are the only one tired of this war? Of being manipulated for some powerful being so they can grab power when Separatists and the Republic are at its most vulnerable? I want to separate from the Republic because of the Sith leader manipulating both sides and my master is in the same position. We are being manipulated along with the Jedi; we just know it better than the Jedi do.” Cody froze as Vidious rested a hand onto his shoulder. “We simply want to leave the Republic. We built the army to make it clear we would not be bullied back into submission. We want to be left alone. When we get out of here, I want you to tell them all of this. Perhaps they will be more willing to listen to you as you are respected among your brothers and the Jedi.” Vidious is now in his periphery, staring at him directly, Cody turned to look at him full on.

“Was this your intention all along? To share this information with someone?” Cody couldn’t help but think this man was manipulating him for some unknown goal, to use him to create chaos amongst his brothers, the Jedi, and the Republic. To gain an upper hand in the war.

“No. I decided an hour ago to tell you and go against my master.” Vidious murmured, his hand trailing down his arm. Even though Cody couldn’t feel the touch directly, he swore it was on his skin.

“You just claimed you were with your master, why are you betraying him?” He couldn’t help the growl that escaped him, trying to create without actually moving. Cody felt frozen to this spot. Vidious paused, his fingers digging into his armor.

“Because of you, Commander Cody. You made me decide for this leap of faith.” Cody couldn’t help the scoff of doubt at his answer.

“I don’t understand you.” Cody muttered, shaking his head, as if trying to shake off water, or more like, the sudden information that could change the entire war. It made him feel like he had been shot in the gut.

“You don’t have to. Just know this, I want this war to end and perhaps to get back at the Jedi by laughing in their faces in person.” That made Cody jerk, breaking the hold Vidious had on his arm.

“In person?” Cody echoed, feeling like a shiny asking too many questions.

“If they prefer a natural born person to swear up and down, I will do it, even if my life becomes forfeit. I wish to meet with the Council if they decide to take my words to heart.” Vidious shrugged as if asking to meet the highest members of the Republic Army was just easy as stepping into a room, invited. Cody couldn’t believe a word he was saying now, his expression going hard.

“How can I trust you or believe a word you said when you won’t even reveal your face to anyone or who you are?” Vidious stepped back at that, his head leaning back in surprise at his forwardness.

“You want me to swear by looking you dead in the eye and revealing my identity?” Cody was pretty sure he could find him with ease now in the Jedi system, he wasn’t sure if Vidious was intentional in his information about his self but… Cody had noticed.

“Yes.” Cody went for the jugular on this. If this man that prided himself on his face being hidden showed himself and swore, Cody would tell the generals what had been shared with him. Even if it killed him. No Sith user would allow such valuable information to be revealed by some _clone_.

“…very well but I will ask it in return.” Vidious gestured to his helmet, Cody didn’t hesitate to nod, knowing it was only fair. Cody reached up and unclipped the bucket that was his identity, taking it off slowly he tucked it under his arm and pointedly stared at the Sith while tilting the light so it speared between them, so they both could see each other. Darth Vidious chuckling before he reached up to unclip his mask. First, he pushed back the hood that had stayed in place this whole time by several clips, then what seemed to be an underlayer of armor weave that he peeled back as well so that bunched at his throat. Cody saw a flash of pale skin but also hair of an orange tint before the man unclipped his mask. Cody felt himself holding his breath, waiting.

Finally, Darth Vidious revealed himself, sliding his mask off he lowered his hands, gripping the mask tightly as they stared at each other. The face that raised a mocking eyebrow at him wasn’t what Cody expected. He had expected a scarred man, or, something like Ventress Asajj staring back at him, if not glaring with an expected sneer. That wasn’t Darth Vidious at all.

He was… beyond handsome. His orange hair that reached his ears was the first thing that Cody truly noticed before he found himself taking in the pale freckled skin that was twisted into an amused smile with perfect white teeth and a straight nose. Cody felt like his breath had been stolen directly from his lungs as he finally met the gold eyes of the Sith. Just as their gazes met properly, the gold faded to a gray sky color, gleaming in amusement. Cody felt a tension enter his gut as the man with perfect lips finally spoke.

“I swear by the Force and my life that my word is honest when it comes to wanting to speak to the Council to reveal the Sith who leads the Republic in secret and all of the plot I have been shared with by Dooku. I will share all I know about the Sith to the Council.” Vidious said quietly and when Cody finally blinked, he realized that the man was leaning closer, barely a breath away as they continued to stare at each other. “Even if my life becomes forfeit because of it.”

“Do you think you will be killed before you can share it all to the Council?” Cody coughed into his hand, flicking his eyes away to regain some sort of self-control.

“ Darth Sidious will not allow my transgressions go without consequences. Once he finds out my betrayal he will come or hire an assassin to deal with me immediately unless the Jedi can keep their mouths shut about the leak of the information at all.” Vidious seemed to pout when Cody pulled away.

“You Sith are treacherous compared to the Jedi.” Cody’s dryness made Vidious laugh deeply, shaking his head as he tucked his mask under his arm and began to slide his armor weave back so his hair was tucked in then clipped his hood back into place before the mask was clicked into place, back into his uniform. Now that Cody knew that face, there was no way possible he could just look at that mask and not see what was underneath staring back at him.

“Trust me, I know. I have to deal with Grievous and Ventress constantly.” Vidious snickered, amused. “They are constantly trying to kill me to usurp my position next to Dooku.” Now, why did that not surprise Cody?

“Will you surrender to the Republic?” Cody pondered out loud, curious if Vidious would surrender to become a prisoner of war if provided with protection. Vidious shuddered in answer, stepping away like the sheer idea disgusted him.

“Force no. That’s asking for immediate death. You must be careful as well, do not tell anyone besides who you can trust and a place where no one can listen in on it. You will die abruptly before you could make it back to Coruscant and I will very much be saddened by your death." Cody blinked at that admission but before he could process Vidious was moving on. "I have a place and date in mind that you will share with the Council.” Cody narrowed his eyes before sliding his helmet back into place, crossing his arms with his skepticism clear in his posture.

“No traps?” Ventress was legendary for traps and from the earlier battle with Vidious, it was clear he was too.

“No traps, no tricks, no bad intentions. Just me and whoever decides they wish me to converse with about my treachery.” Vidious gestured like it was that easy. Nothing was that easy, especially with Force users like Generals Skywalker and Jinn.

“You’re dramatic,” Cody muttered under his breath, knowing better than to fully trust his word on swearing to all three things. Vidious had even admitted he wanted to _laugh_ in the Council’s face when he told them. He was asking for trouble it seemed like to Cody.

“Of course, dear. I am a Sith after all.” Cody made a face at him and Vidious chuckled, reaching a hand towards his helmet as if to touch it. “I wouldn’t mind if it was you.” Cody smacked his hand away without even thinking of the man possibly trying to kill him for such an insult. “Or Qui-Gon Jinn. Whoever you wish though I would definitely prefer you over him.” Vidious teased but Cody had a feeling it was genuine.

“I am having a hard time believing that or anything you’ve just told me.” Cody snorted, gesturing for him to move as he needed the time to think about everything he told him. Even with what he shared, which was galaxy shattering, Cody had a bad taste in his mouth. Like he was hiding some vital piece of information that would break the galaxy entirely.

“Don’t worry. I take no offense.” Vidious seemed to smile before leading the way, hopefully to the surface as Cody never wanted to see another bug again.

As they continue the tunnel gets smaller and smaller to the point their shoulder armor is scraping against the wall and they are ducking to their heads don’t bump into the ceiling of the small tunnel. If Cody hadn’t been trained in all areas to remove possible phobias, he would be breathing harder to calm himself of the cramped position. Darth Vidious trailed a hand above his head to test and “feel” the space for cutting, from Cody would assume. Vidious paused, his hand firmly pressed against the ceiling now instead of trailing his fingers and turned to Cody.

“This is it.” There was some hesitance from Vidious before he quietly unclipped his lightsaber and slid it into the ceiling to start cutting. Cody held his breath firmly, taking a step back just in case and to let the man work. Finally, Vidious finished his cutting and stepped back, with a quick gesture of his fingers, the piece of rock burst upwards and Cody could hear it distantly crashing into the ground. A rush of sunlight and of warm air enters the tunnel. _Fresh air!_ Cody is so relieved he doesn’t even think, he took off his helmet and gasped in a deep breath of fresh air compared to the staleness that both had been inhaling for what must have been a day now. Vidious is quiet the entire time, watching him before suddenly he took off his mask to speak while keeping the other two articles on.

“In two weeks’ time, I will meet whoever wishes to represent the Council, hopefully, you,” Vidious flashed him a large smile, “meet me on Felucia, near the occupied capital of the Republic, there is a field to the north with a large boulder in the middle of it. It is about a mile away from the nearest road if it hasn’t been flattened by the war. I will be found there when the moon is at its highest in the sky. If I sense a trap this offer will be repealed and I will happily continue going after Qui-Gon and his special Chosen One padawan. Am I clear?” Cody nodded shortly before Vidious suddenly grew serious, considering him before he stepped into his space, making Cody freeze as a hand slid to his face to trace the scar on his temple. “Till we meet again, Commander Cody.” Then Vidious leaned and pressed their lips together. Cody, in shock, just stood there as soft lips pressed against his chapped ones, the beard tickling his face before Vidious abruptly ended it, smirking as his hand traced his jaw before pulling away. “Farewell.” Then Cody felt the Sith’s hands grabbing his armor and he suddenly was thrown through the cut hole with a pathetic yelp while airborne before he crashed into a heap in the grass. Cody could have sworn he heard the man laughing before it suddenly faded off from a rapid distance between them. Confused, Cody sat up to find the man hadn’t joined him to the surface and his helmet at the lip of the hole. Cody would swear the helmet was laughing at him with how it faced him perfectly.

His confusion only grew as he could still feel the man’s soft lips on his own and his handsome face in the sunlight. His golden eyes gleaming while he seemed to laugh at the fool Cody was.  
What brought him out his daze was hands grabbing him under the shoulder and suddenly jerking him to his feet. Cody’s reaction was to jam his elbow into the person who grabbed him, hearing a satisfying crunch and yelp with a loud thud to the ground. Cody turned, fists raised to find his battalion, and the 501st staring at him in confusion while Rex sat at his feet, gripping his nose.

“Cody!” Rex snarled, eyes spitting fire as he glared up at him. Oof, Cody was going to receive a broken nose the next time they sparred, he could swear his armor on it.

“Commander Cody! Where is the Sith?” A voice made him look up to find General Skywalker standing at the hole, glaring down at it with his lit lightsaber. When did he walk by him?

“He’s still underground, sir.” Cody managed through a tight throat, his lips still tingling from the kiss. General Skywalker didn’t wait for another detail, jumping down and was gone even with Rex protesting as he finally got to his feet, blood dripping past his fingers. Cody grimaced in apology, heading for his helmet as the stares he was receiving made a blush rise to his cheeks.

“You look like you went through a gundrak pit and back. How did you escape?” Rex asked, his voice muffled through his fingers. Cody hesitated, staring at his helmet that he held in his now tight grip, staring at the visor to see his reflection gazing back.

“It’s a long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are absolutely welcome!


	4. Perhaps the end is in sight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destril... I am so mortified that I could not get this to you any sooner, life ate my wish to write and took up my will to do it. Please enjoy this chapter and I apologize for my tardiness.
> 
> A **HUGE** shoutout to Alabasterink, she read through all 31 pages and did so many edits that made this thing amazing for me. I still want so much more to do with this but you all have waited long enough for me to update this thing to wait any longer. Just please note that there will be edits... (read bottom notes)

Cody was relieved to be back with his brothers and the Jedi. His head and body ached; he could only compare it being thrown off a building, or, perhaps, falling into a pit several hundred meters deep with rocks hitting his big head. Exhaustion felt like it was a harsh blanket of lead in his bones. Over the past hour, after Darth Vidious fled with General Skywalker hot on his heels, Cody’s strength had left him and he felt like he hadn’t slept in over a month.

One moment he’d been standing, allowing Kix to scan him over, when all of his strength was sucked away and he promptly collapsed. He’d managed to stay awake long enough for several of his brothers to lift him onto a stretcher before it all went dark.

When he woke up, Cody felt even worse. A scowling 212 th medic glaring down at him was his way of a nice wakeup call and said medic proceeded to rip him a new one, before Kix came and joined in. For being brothers, Cody certainly felt like a child being scolded by two angry parents. Apparently, he had a severe concussion, several broken ribs, spinal fractures, a hip fracture, a twisted kneecap, burst ear drums, torn muscles, a dislocated shoulder, and who kriffing knows what else. Cody had passed out while they ranted from a list on their datapads. 

The next time he woke up they were glowering and cursing at him, but he was just thankful they hadn’t started on the list again. Being yelled at about a twisted kneecap was about as interesting as listening to a politician. Cody took the medications they nearly shoved down his throat, and complied with all their demands. Apparently, his injuries had been so extensive he’d been in bacta for two days, dead to the world. 

In the meantime, between scoldings and disgusting medicine, he’d been told that General Grievous had changed trajectory. They assumed the Separatists had been informed they lost the battle. Current information indicated that the factory had been destroyed. 

No shit.

They had won the battle. There was no factory left to retake and the Republic was currently in control of the planet, but Generals Skywalker and Jinn had been ordered to return to Coruscant with their men. It sent a chill down Cody’s spine and left him partially paranoid in the medbay, glancing at the camera out of his periphery when he thought no one was looking. He was in danger; he knew it in his gut. Even with his brothers stationed at the medbay door. Sith against clones was like a lightsaber through paper. Cody wasn’t even sure who they were protecting, him or everyone from _him_. The thought made him distinctly remember soft lips on his own and a beard tickling his face. He was just glad no one was currently with him to see his blush.

Though just as he thought that was when both Generals stepped into the room.

Cody had also been visited by both Generals while unconscious. With their return Cody automatically went to stand to salute and had a furious Kix in his face after following the two Jedi into the room. Kix stepped aside once he had fluffed up the pillows behind him with a smirk and stern glare of warning. 

Kriff, if Rex saw this he would most certainly call him a Pillow Princess. He’d never live it down.

“Sirs,” Cody greeted, clearing his throat with a wince at the two Jedi who had waited patiently for Kix to fuss. The Generals both smiled in comradery at where he was currently stuck and took the chairs next to his bed. Kix clicked his tongue in disagreement at him being interrogated, but left to allow the three men to talk privately.

“Commander Cody, it is good to see you alive and in better health.” General Jinn greeted warmly, while Skywalker leaned forward, eager to drill him on everything that happened. From what he’d heard from Kix after the Jedi went after the Sith, General Skywalker had run into the tunnel creatures, and had to flee with them nipping at his heels. It was apparently quite a site to see General Skywalker shooting out from the hole and sealing it quickly behind him.

It made Cody wonder if Vidious had anything to do with that.

“Thank you, sir.” Cody managed, rolling his neck to make it pop. It helped relieve the stress and pinched muscles that were still healing from the whiplash. “I assume you would like a full report, sirs?” Both men nodded, and Cody hesitated, recalling Vidious warning him about who he told and trusted.

“I’m just...I’m not sure I can, Generals.” Both immediately frowned, making Cody nervous. He was ashamed that he couldn’t trust the two men who so often risked their lives to stay at their mens’ sides in battle. “It’s not safe.” Cody managed, quieter, flicking his eyes to the camera in the corner. 

General Jinn’s expression tightened before, with a flick of his hand, the camera snapped off the wall and fell to the floor with a clang. General Skywalker let out a snort of laughter, but quickly shut up at the older man’s hard stare. Cody still hesitated when Jinn gestured for him to continue. As much as Cody wanted to smile at the gesture, the situation was serious beyond what a clone should know.

“What is preventing you from telling us, Cody?” General Jinn asked softly, sliding his hands into his sleeves as he waited patiently. A voice in the back of Cody’s mind whispered that it looked like Jinn was speaking to him as if he was a child.

  
  


“Many things, sir.” It felt like more of an excuse than a proper reason for his resistance, but this was too important. To better control his nerves, Cody mentally listed all the weapons he had been trained in by chronological order until his twitching hands settled.

“Why not start from the beginning?” The younger Jedi suggested, leaning back in the chair while fidgeting with the straps of his glove. A gift from Dooku, of dismemberment. 

“Some of this information is for the entire Council, sir. I don’t think it’s safe to share details until I am in front of all of them without prying ears or eyes. We can’t have this information passing hands.” Commander Cody felt a spike of irritation rise inside his chest at the skepticism that crossed both men’s faces.

“What makes you say that?” General Jinn asked, ever patient, but Cody felt it was almost condescending, especially with the way the older Jedi smiled at him, as if simply humoring him. When did this sudden switch happen to Cody? Once, he had admired the man’s patience and calm, but now? He felt underfoot rather than equal.

“Before I was found, the Sith shared information that he told me could get me killed,” Cody replied, reaching up to rub his scar in an attempt to ease away an oncoming headache.

“He shared vital information?” General Skywalker looked surprised, but also eager, his eyes bright before they narrowed in suspicion and concern.

“Yes, sir. Incredibly valuable, he promised more… if I share it only with the Council.” Cody made sure to press the latter part of that sentence, unmoving in this decision as he was sure in reports it already said he spent time with a Sith underground, he was already in danger and being watched.

Darth Vidious had made him paranoid.

“He left an impression on you, Cody.” Jinn’s voice broke his concentration and he glanced away quickly, those eyes seemed to see everything, especially when he flashed back to the feel of a prickly beard and soft lips on his own.

“He did. I was with him for hours.” Cody nervously cracked his cramping thumb joint, trying to block out the memories.

“Days,” General Skywalker muttered. Cody snapped his head back, ignoring the tinge of pain in his neck to stare at the Jedi.

“What?” Days? Impossible.

“You were underground for several days, Cody. You should be dead. Only a Force user could preserve another person for so long.” Jinn sent him a glance that left Cody uncomfortable and partially insulted. “Your injuries should have killed you.”

Cody was stunned, disbelieving that Darth Vidious would protect him. Is that why he had been so hungry towards the end? A clone’s genetics delayed hunger on the battlefield unless it had been days at a time. “I…”

“The Sith kept you alive for days. It’s an incredible feat only a strong Force user can do.” Jinn reached up and stroked his facial hair in thought. Cody’s jaw clenched as General Skywalker’s eyes bounced between Cody and Jinn, and it took a minute before Cody remembered the main reason Vidious and he escaped their prison.

“…can a Force user extend oxygen?” Jinn paused his hand movement to nod.

“Yes, a Force user can lower the need of their own body for it, and also drag it to them if they are trained well enough.”

“He must have found a crack in the wall.” It slipped from his mouth before he could even stop the thought process, making both Jedi pause to stare at him. Cody felt a tingle on the back of his neck that he quickly tried to rub away but it seemed to spread.

“Sorry?” General Skywalker’s confusion rose, not making the connection as Jinn had. The older Jedi leaned closer with slitted eyes.

Cody flexed his hands, still feeling the ache in his bones from lifting boulders with the Sith. “We were trapped in a small cavern. When I woke up, we were already low on oxygen. He…I think he gave me strength to help lift the boulders as we cut ourselves free. One minute I was exhausted, the next, it felt like I was well rested and ready to go to battle. If I was gone for days…” he trailed off. Let them interpret what they want.

_If I was gone for days then it means he took care of me, something the Sith don’t do._

Jinn seemed to think along those same lines because his expression tightened and any friendliness towards Cody disappeared. “…I see.” The tingle turned into a burning sensation in the back of Cody’s brain, and he reached to rub the offending spot again, but it only served to make his headache worse.

“Why would he do that?” The younger Jedi asked, confused, and Cody could only think the same, but he wasn’t going to tell them how Vidious praised him, how he seemed so genuine in his compliments that it surprised Cody even now. It was then his throat clenched and his tongue moved without his permission. His body jerked.

“He said I impressed him.” The words came suddenly, “He gave me constant praises and acted like I was a person, not a clone to be commanded. I had never truly been treated that way before.” and the burning abruptly stopped. Cody froze in horror. His eyes flicked to Jinn, who met his gaze with grim satisfaction, and it clicked that Jinn had forced him to reveal it. 

A wave of furious hot anger tightened his chest and quickly spread up to his throat where it choked him before the rush of adrenaline kicked in. The older Jedi leaned back as he watched callously Cody’s reaction to being violated. Once, what felt like eons ago now, Qui-Gon Jinn swore to never use manipulation on clones. The betrayal felt worse than having broken bones. It felt like the Jedi had just shredded his gut and peeled his muscles from the bone to see what was inside his very soul.

Cody wanted to retch. 

“Impressed him how-“

“Get out!” General Skywalker snapped back at interruption, but Cody wasn’t focusing on the younger Jedi. His attention was on _Jinn_. “Get out you bastard.” Skywalker stared at both men as Cody snarled. He attempted to get up properly, but the equipment let out a shrill alarm.

“…What’s going on?” A voice called in the background as Cody glared at his general, revolted.

“He was right about you. You _are_ a hypocrite.” Cody thrashed, ripping out an IV line to jab his finger at the older Jedi who now stood and was walking away with General Skywalker behind him, though the younger Jedi was watching him with wide eyes. “You hide behind that Jedi façade and abuse your power on others. You’re no Jedi!” He roared, his vision red as the Jedi left while Kix came rushing in to sedate him. 

The next time Cody woke, they had arrived on Coruscant and the Council wished to speak to him at the temple. Rex had been standing at the side of his bed with a tightness to his expression that Cody knew was wrong. It was the face of a man who believed his brother had betrayed his brothers and all they stood for.

Cody felt even worse as several of his own squad watched him get dressed in his armor with a new helmet, watching for any sudden movement. Rex quietly walked with him from the hangar bay in the Jedi temple to the Council Room. Cody felt so wronged by it, this was his brother, his best friend who gave no words to reassure him. Just silence, like a stranger. It made his stomach hurt.

What had he done wrong? He had always been loyal to the Jedi, to the Republic.

Did they truly believe he was a betrayer?

When they arrived at the elevator that would bring them up to the spire where the Council’s Room was, Rex stood next to him as the doors closed with only the two of them, Rex bumped their vambraces together. The smile on Rex’s was a beacon of hope, of his true feelings.

Cody never felt more relieved.

Rex gave him a sharp smile that was wiped away when the elevator stopped and two Jedi Knights stepped up to escort him into the room once the doors opened.

Cody had to say this, standing before the Council felt like a death sentence, but Cody wasn’t sure if it was himself or for the people who were physically there. It appeared they had taken how much he pressed the information could not be hacked or attained by technology to heart as while several Council members were on the field, they did not attend by hologram. It made Cody feel slightly relieved but the exact same time, nervous. So much could go bad between gossiping Jedi. The Jedi loved to gossip. Cody learned that the hard way when the Generals-

No.

Cody quickly shook himself back to focusing in the moment, it wasn’t time to consider or think fondly on a man who had just betrayed the very foundation of Cody’s being.

He didn’t deserve it.

Cody glanced at the Masters and took them all in quietly. Those who were there were General’s Yoda, Windu, Koon, Tiin, Rancisis, Jinn, and Billaba. Knight Skywalker was behind Cody, standing at the door, a part of the briefing but not the main focus of it. Cody was and it made him want to sweat like a shiny.

“Much you have to tell us, hm?” The Grand Master, Yoda, spoke first. Cody gripped his helmet under his arm tightly, to soothe himself and to avoid the gaze of Jinn.

“Yes, General Yoda.” He bowed his head, hoping they would believe him, even to him it sounded insane.

“Master Yoda.” Jinn cut in as Cody opened his mouth to continue, making him snap his jaw shut and clench it to the point his teeth creaked in protest.

“Master Jinn, have something to say, do you?” General Yoda seemed amused but of course, Cody wasn’t sure how to assess the small creature that led the Order.

“Yes, Master Yoda. I don’t think we should consider Commander Cody’s information vital or truthful.” _The utter bastard!_ It felt like a slap to the face that sent him to his mental ass. His general, the general who he had respected and thought so highly of, had just tossed him aside. Was this what Vidious mentioned? About being abandoned?

“Why is that, Master Jinn?” General Windu arched an eyebrow, his own expression skeptical, but it wasn’t directed at Cody. Rather, it was focused on _Jinn_.

“I believe that he may be considering betraying the Jedi and Republic.” Jinn gave a vague gesture at Cody, making him out as if he was a small figure that hadn’t saved his life the entire war and from _Darth Vidious_.

Cody quietly recreated the scene of Vidious standing over an injured Jinn in his mind to keep himself calm.

“That is a serious accusation, Jinn. Commander Cody has never given any type of indication of treason prior to this. His report appears vital to our success in the war,” the darker skinned man responded, his expression tight. Cody at one point had been frustrated with General Windu for disrespecting Jinn. Now? He might be his biggest ally.

“When I spoke to Commander Cody after he woke up from his recovery he appeared to admire the Sith and was hiding information, so I used the Force to make him reveal important information.” Jinn, again, vaguely gestured at him, and _again_ , didn’t even bother to look Cody dead in the eye as he did it. Why did he save his life?

“You used the Force on an unconsenting clone?” General Koon spoke, even behind his mask, Cody could pick up on the horror in his voice, but also the sharp edge of anger. Commander Wolffe only spoke highly of the man, who treated them like people and was protective. Cody out of the corner of his eye saw several of the other generals straighten up further and their gazes turn jagged upon Jinn.

“I believed that he was not forthcoming with all the information. He may have been influenced, with the Force or not, to trust the enemy, and may have shared information with the Sith.” Jinn almost sounded… defensive. If Cody hadn’t built up his sabacc face, he would have smiled. General Yoda focused back on Cody, who met his gaze evenly, stubborn but insistent he was innocent of this accusation.

“Truth, this is?” The old Jedi queried and Cody gave a sharp shake of his head in denial.

“I strongly believe he did not, General Yoda. The Sith admitted to hearing my thoughts, but when I told him to stop he respected it. I do not know enough of the Force to know if he influenced me to believe him…” Cody knew that wasn’t a promising defense, but it was the truth; he didn’t fully know if he had been manipulated, but he felt it in his gut that Darth Vidious had respected his wishes. “I am not sure how I can prove I am telling the truth.” 

Always the truth, never lie to a Jedi, they can tell.

"Revealed within the Force, lies will be, Commander. Sense no deception or influence, we do. But..." Yoda tapped his tick onto the marble floor, considering. "Enter your mind, we could, to find if influenced you have been, to betray the Republic." The sheer idea of another being in his mind sent a shudder through him, but to prove Jinn wrong? It would be worth it. Worth it for brothers, for the innocents who died in this bloody war, and the Jedi still dying everyday.

“I would never lie about this, sir. I will happily undergo anything you require to prove it.” He bowed his head in supplication, knowing this was one step closer.

“I will do it.” Jinn’s voice rang quickly, making Cody’s neck hairs prickle in warning.

Cody decided to smile. His wasn’t a kind smile but bearing his teeth in a snarl as he met the older man’s gaze. “I would rather if someone else other than Qui-Gon Jinn did it, he is biased.” Cody decided to make the vague sweeping gesture back at the man in question. “Afterall, he decided to use the Force on me without my consent and violated any trust I ever had for him.” Finally, the man he once respected, glared at him, Cody only stared back.

“How do you feel about me doing it, Commander Cody?” General Koon asked, leaning forward from his chair to meet his gaze directly.

“I have heard only good things from Commander Wolffe about you, General Koon. I would be honored.” The Kel Dor seemed to smile behind his breathing mask as he effortlessly stood and glided over to him once Master Yoda gave a tiny nod of agreement.

“Please, take a seat and I will guide you through the process.” Cody did his best to ignore the stares of the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy as the Kel Dor sat across from him on the floor and pressed a hand to his shoulder. “Now, once you’re comfortable, imagine your mind is an open place, a place where I can enter and know that I will not cause you harm. Think of those memories when you were with the Sith and put it on the forefront of your mind, and I will find whether your mind has been influenced by the Force.” Cody nodded, not entirely sure how one does that, but he closed his eyes and tried to think of openness. 

The vastness of space? No, that was never something he connected with. The desert? No, discomfort, heat, and the smell of death. A field perhaps? When he pictured the field, he pictured the field he had been found in, with Darth Vidious standing in the middle of it, his face clear as he turned to smile at him. As if he had been waiting for him.

Was that the effect of the Force?

It made him wonder if Darth Vidious left something behind. While he pondered it, he felt a warmth, like a breeze pressed against his body in the field and he let go, as much as it killed him. A clone didn’t let go, they fought tooth and nail to live, to serve. Just as soon as the picture of the field was in his mind with the memories of Vidious, it was gone and so was the warmth. Cody opened his eyes to find General Koon smiling at him and helping him stand. He blinked and realized while it felt like a brief moment, it had actually been hours by the look of the sun high in the afternoon. 

“Commander Cody has no influence whatsoever within his mind, nor are his memories altered. The only influence I can find was from Master Jinn forcing him to reveal information.” The Jedi informed the others as he patted Cody on the shoulder before taking his place again in the circle. Cody didn’t miss the pointed stares directed at Jinn; if Cody had the Force he could bet all of his non-existent credits that they were displeased with the man.

“Thank you, Master Koon.” General Windu nodded to the Kel Dor, who waved him away while he gave a sharp nod to Cody in thanks. “Tell us everything Commander Cody.” The clone couldn’t help but blink in surprise. That was it? No more doubt or speculation? 

Cody glanced at the other Jedi who watched him in return and straightened himself, trying to remember where he wanted to start. He supposed the beginning was the best place.

“After I was knocked unconscious from the fall with the Sith, I woke up with my head treated and the Sith standing over me. I attempted to kill him, but he made it clear it wouldn’t work.” He wasn’t going to tell them the Sith handed him his ass. “He offered a truce until we both escaped to the surface. I accepted, not to preserve my own life, but to see if I could glean any information from him.”

“Did you, Commander Cody?” General Billaba asked, her voice soft.

“I did, sir. He and I proceeded to find an escape while running low on oxygen. During that time, I believe he gave me strength through the Force and kept me on my feet until he’d fled after helping me to the surface. Once he did, I collapsed with no strength and all my pain returning.” Cody couldn’t help but straighten his gauntlet, collecting his thoughts before continuing. “We ran into two different species along the way and he prevented both from killing us. The first time, we hid as he heard or sensed them approach. The other, he communicated with these large insect creatures and convinced them to not eat us after an ambush. After the trap we managed to get to a location he could cut through. I was not aware he wouldn’t escape to the surface with me until I found myself thrown through it and the 501 st with General Skywalker surrounding me.” 

Cody kept this brief on purpose, allowing them to think before he continued. “From my observations and what he told me, he is interested in becoming an informant for the Jedi, but insisted the information remain with the Council. He told me, as Count Dooku had told Qui-Gon Jinn, that a Sith was in control of the Senate and Republic.” The only one who didn’t stir at this information were Generals Yoda and Windu; their expressions only became perturbed. “He said there was much more to it, including that this Darth Sidious had the clones created on purpose so the Jedi would not only fight in the war, but also be slaughtered. He made it clear that once there were thousands of Jedi, they have dwindled, and the Republic and Separatists have weakened. I believe he meant for a takeover to occur by this Darth Sidious.”

“Was he specific in the plans?” Jinn growled, his eyes narrowed accusingly. Cody just glanced at him, before looking back at the two leaders of the Council. Both had expressions of seriousness that Cody had never seen before, especially with General Yoda. It was like a shadow had crossed over his face and remained.

“No. He said he was willing to share more information with specifically me or General Jinn on the planet Felucia, in the capital of Kway Teow. In…” Cody paused to look at the information of his communicator that was wrapped around his wrist. “In seven days’ time. He specified an area to meet and said he would be waiting, but if there was a trap for him he would no longer concern himself with what Darth Sidious’ true intentions are and comply with what was wanted of him by the Sith.”

“What of your observations of this Sith you were with? What did you learn about him specifically?” General Windu leaned forward, his fingers woven together with tight apprehension.

“He introduced himself as Darth Vidious.” Instantly the mood of the room changed, they all tensed; they now had a name. “I believe he used to be a Jedi; he spoke Mando’a and seemed to have a loathing specifically for Jinn. He allowed me to hear his voice, a Coruscanti accent and…” Cody could not help but flashback to the handsome face in the dark and the glowing gold eyes.

“And Commander Cody?” General Billaba prodded, making Cody focus.

“He showed me his face, sir.” Cody pointedly stared at Jinn in that moment, wondering if the man knew who had such a hatred for him. If he had even an inkling of what he had done to cause so much pain in a person that they now were twisted and full of seething hatred…

It must have been monstrous to Darth Vidious. 

“Can you identify him if given a holopicture?” General Skywalker finally spoke up, Cody glanced over his shoulder to nod.

“Yes, sir.” General Skywalker grinned, looking relieved that they were a step in the right direction, at last. Cody didn’t feel that way, he felt there was something he knew that they didn’t, but he couldn’t quite grasp it. Qui-Gon Jinn had turned pale, his eyes wide and almost manic as he pulled out a datapad from his seat and stood, pulling up a hologram to turn and show him. Cody looked down to find a young Darth Vidious smiling back at him, a padawan braid behind his ear and his eyes gleaming with youth.

“Commander Cody, is this him?” Jinn rasped, looking pained and, for a moment, Cody pitied him. It was quickly forgotten when he saw the full picture; Qui-Gon Jinn standing next to Darth Vidious as a younger man.

“…yes, that is him. He is older now, has a beard and yellow eyes, but it’s him.” Jinn looked like he had been stabbed in the stomach as he staggered back to his seat and tapped the datapad, allowing a holographic life-size figure to appear in the middle of the room. Cody stepped aside to properly see this once-future Jedi. 

He was childish as all youth are, a small smile that was hopeful and happy. A face with baby fat and shoulders that were relaxed, having not seen pain or death. He wore Jedi garb, but it was covered with a typical Jedi cloak. Cody noticed a Padawan braid over his right shoulder, more like a nub compared to some he had seen in the temple. Perhaps the beginning of a Padawan-in-training? A once future Jedi that was hopeful, optimistic in his future and the galaxy’s.

Though when Cody thought of the man he met in the underground… he saw a man filled with anger and pain. Now that Vidious pointed out the betrayal and Cody had time to reflect on his words, Cody could look back on his face and see it; the hurt was even clearer, almost vivid in his mind’s eye. 

The man wasn’t just focused on anger like the Jedi described, he was in pain. Not a physical pain but a pain deep inside that was chewing from the inside out. Cody knew this only by General Krell betraying the clones. It still stung that a Jedi would betray his own clones and others for his own selfishness when Jedi were supposed to be good, the best the galaxy had to offer.

Thinking of the Jedi he stood before, Cody glanced around the room to find that all the Jedi there looked rattled and mournful. As if they had just received news that the person they had waited to return had been found dead for many years. That their hope was for nought.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi…” General Koon said finally, confirming the name. General Yoda looked the most sad of them all, his head hanging.

“NO! That’s not possible!” A voice hissed and Cody stiffened, turning to look at General Skywalker, who’s eyes were wild and distraught.

“Knight Skywalker!” General Windu scolded, standing to glare at the younger man.

“It’s not Obi-Wan! It can’t be!” The Knight insisted, staring at them all adamantly before looking back at the hologram of this once known Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“Not Kenobi, you think?” The Grand Master mused, his eyes sharp now as he leaned into the stick between his hands that rested on the floor.

“Of course not! I speak to Obi-Wan on my communicator at least three times a month to update him on the war and he updates me on his life! He’s on Stewjon with his family and working in security for the royal family.” The stunned silence was deafening as Skywalker continued. “He has no interest in the war! He never has!” Cody could hear his own blood pumping in his ears as the air felt like it had been sucked out into the vacuum of space. Mace Windu was the first to speak but it was more like a Krayt Dragon roaring than anything else.

* * *

Knight Anakin Skywalker

“You told him about the war on our side?!” Anakin Skywalker really had never been yelled at before. Scolded, yes, but never yelled at, especially by Mace Windu. Anakin had never seen so many veins popping out of his forehead before. It then occurred to the Chosen One that he had worded his sentence rather… unhelpfully. The other masters began to demand answers from him, all of them trying to overtake another loudly as he stood there like an idiot. He had to do damage control but he didn’t _do_ damage control. That was Rex. That was _Jinn_. 

Who was just sitting in his Council chair like a complete idiot.

Guess it was his turn to escape his own grave.

“No! He asks how the battle went or if anything is wrong, he listens and gives me personal advice. He told me not to tell him anything vital, just in case of a hacking.” Anakin quickly rushed out the words, taking in a deep breath to catch up with his body’s needs. Windu looked less likely to strangle him while the others looked even more perplexed, though they did settle back down enough to briefly use the Force to calm further. Commander Cody was giving him a look he had never seen before from the man. Like he was pondering an internal dilemma, but also if he should speak at all. His decision was made by how he stepped to the side, entering the metaphorical shadows of everyone’s concentration.

Traitor.

“How long has this been going on, Knight Skywalker?” Master Billaba tilted her head, her expression thoughtful, but Anakin wasn’t fooled; she was a viper ready to strike in serenity. Anakin shouldn’t have said anything, but…Obi-Wan couldn’t…he couldn’t be the Sith.

It was best now to tell them the full truth, with the exception of Padme, of course. “Since Obi-Wan left the Order. We traded comms and ever since I’ve talked to him when I needed an ear. He’s like my big brother.” _I was so upset he was leaving because I thought I had gained a big brother…he said he was mad and jealous of me, but he was sorry he was that way, that it wasn’t fair to me, but we became so close after…_ Anakin bit his lip, nearly piercing the skin.

“You speak to Obi-Wan? You never told me that, Anakin.” Jinn’s voice sounded hurt and when Anakin finally met his eyes, it was clear he was, but…he hadn’t deserved the truth. Not with how Obi-Wan still hurt whenever Anakin mentioned him. His face twisted and he turned away briefly each time, as if controlling or pushing away emotions he couldn’t handle. It was why neither man was spoken about in the opposite company.

“…I promised him I wouldn’t. You and he ended so badly, and…he was really hurt after the fight…” He froze, letting everything click inside his mind. The way Obi-Wan turned away when Jinn was mentioned, his pinched angry expressions, the disdain in his voice for the Jedi failing him, the hate for the war… “Oh no.” No… It couldn’t be him. Obi-Wan was _kind_. He was thoughtful, considerate, acted like his big brother and always made sure he knew that love was okay, that loving and being with Padme was the right thing to do.

Though, as Anakin thought on it, he couldn’t help but glance at Jinn and ponder what had happened, if this was true. Anakin had been sickened at Plo Koon revealing that Jinn had truly used the Force on the clone who admired and followed him to war. Now…Anakin glanced briefly at Cody. Now, it seemed Cody’s loyalty was gone as well as any respect for the man he had fought alongside with. Cody was different, his eyes clear and hardened towards Jinn.

“This communicator, you have?” Yoda’s voice broke him from his thoughts and Anakin straightened quickly, having become slouched with his thoughts turned dark. 

“Yes, Master Yoda. I have it on me.” He automatically pulled it from his belt and fingered the worn piece of technology he always carried with him. Yoda’s expression became thoughtful if not devious. Whenever Yoda got that expression, chaos occurred. 

“Before we do anything drastic, we must discuss this.” Mace almost sounded panicked, having clearly seen the expression as well. He was always on damage control, especially with Yoda slinking around, pairing masters and padawans together specifically.

“Certain you are, this is him?” Yoda looked directly at Cody, the Clone snapped his feet together and gave a sharp nod.

“It is him, sir.”

“Your padawans seem to become Sith more than Jedi, Master Jinn,” General Saesee Tiin sneered from his chair. “Wonder if this one will be too.” Anakin and Jinn both jumped forward to go at the master who spoke, tempers flaring.

“That is enough!” Mace Windu’s voice cut through the chaos, staring at each master pointedly until all had used the Force to remain calm. 

Anakin felt sick, his throat tight as his denial only went so far. Obi-Wan…he was a Sith. If Cody ID’d him…Anakin felt like he was going to puke as anger replaced his denial and burned hot in his gut and face.

“Is the communicator secure, Skywalker?” Plo Koon, always the calm yet quick thinker, inquired, his fingers woven together.

“Very. I designed them and gave the other to Obi-Wan-I....” It hurt to admit out loud. “I-I mean, Darth Vidious. There is no way to hack it without me knowing.”

“Very well, call him.” Mace Windu voiced his displeasure at Koon’s order by making a guttural noise in his throat, but no one protested. Instead, they all leaned forward as the hologram that was once Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi disappeared from the center of the room. 

Anakin, his fingers trembling, tinkered with the disc shaped communicator and pressed several buttons to transfer the hologram so it was life-sized for everyone to see and hear. Once he had that done, Anakin took a deep inhale through his nose and flipped the switch for the call button, standing with bated breath as it rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Until the chime of ringing cut off and the figure of Obi-Wan Kenobi, with his kind gray eyes in the blue hologram flicked to life and greeted him. Obi-Wan held the hologram just as he did, his arm outstretched to see Anakin properly. Anakin saw no wounds or stiffness to his body from falling into the pit with Commander Cody. Of course, Force users had the ability to heal quickly. He was wearing Stewjoni clothing, a sash over around his waist, long pants and sleeves while his hands were covered with gloves, similar to a tabard, ever following a Jedi like outfit with his flare of his home planet.

“Anakin! This is a surprise! We just spoke a few days ago, is something the matter?” Obi-Wan greeted, from a smile to a small frown as his eyebrows knitted together to show concern. Anakin felt a flare of anger enter his stomach and just spoke the first thing that came to mind.

“You lied to me.” Obi-Wan jerked his head back ever the slightest, his free hand resting on his hip.

“What in the Force are you talking about?” Obi-Wan attempted to smile, teasing. “Lied to you? Come now, you know I haven’t-”

Anakin cut in, his voice harsh with a snarl. “You’ve lied to me this whole time, everything you ever told me was a _lie_.”

“Anakin…I don’t understand.” Obi-Wan’s voice sounded hurt and his shoulders hunched ever the slightest, confusion clear in his eyes.

“You do, _Darth Vidious_.” Anakin spat back, sickened by this game. There was a pause of silence as everyone held their breath before something seemed to click within Obi-Wan and he suddenly straightened and the friendliness that had once been there was gone. Instead, a pleased grin spread over Darth Vidious’s face and his eyes turned bright. Anakin just knew his eyes were burning gold.

“My, my, took you long enough.” The man chuckled, reaching out a hand to his left towards some unseen area, an object came flying into his hand. It made Anakin feel like he had been punched in the gut. It was the mask of Darth Vidious, the only face anyone had known.

_Until now._

“You… _how could you_?”

Darth Vidious smiled, flipping the mask so it faced Anakin, the mask screaming in pain as he rested it over his heart. “Simple, Anakin. It kept you away from Darth Sidious. It was easy since you were so eager to make me your friend and not hate you for our master throwing me away like a used whore.” Anakin felt his face go hot in hurt and tears cloud his vision. No one said anything about the tears that escaped and slid quietly down his cheeks.

“Obi-Wan.” Jinn’s cut through the silence, Anakin didn’t bother to look as he furiously wiped at the tears, needing to see this. Perhaps it was self punishment, but he had to. When Anakin focused on Jinn, he found him standing next to him so the holo disc would pick him up for Darth Vidious to see. The reaction was instant, his expression twisted and hatred filled it, his lips turned into a silent snarl with a flash of teeth.

“Why, it’s my old master! I do have to say Qui-Gon you look a lot better since I almost spilled your guts out onto the ground. Pity you moved back just in time.” Even with his expression filled with venom his voice was awfully cheerful, making Anakin queasy at how he could manipulate himself to sound a certain way while actually feeling another.

“What have you done?” Master Jinn hissed out, staring at him between an expression of horror and disgust. Darth Vidious fixed his gloves, tightening them as he casually allowed the hatred to slip from his face. The expression went almost jovial though with the twist of his lips, he was still an apex predator behind a mask of flesh.

“Simple. I was welcomed with open arms by a much better master who actually wanted me and cared about my existence.” Darth Vidious shrugged, as if it was the easiest explanation. “I quite enjoy being a Sith. I have the power I always needed and something worth fighting for now.” By the looks of the masters, they were either about to start yelling or needed a long meditation in the Room of A Thousand Fountains.

* * *

Commander Cody

Cody wasn’t sure what to feel about Darth Vidious playing with the Jedi in the room. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Cody almost felt himself agreeing with him, but he knew his morals; it was troubling to him. General Skywalker seemed to think along those lines as well. He seemed ill as he pressed a button on the communication disc, the hologram flickering, and Cody realized the general had made it so Darth Vidious could see the entire room in the hologram on his side.

“I should have dressed better for the occasion!” Vidious grinned, his eyes seemed to gleam in amusement with the realization he had a crowd to antagonize, before suddenly Vidious spotted him, “Oh my darling, Cody! You survived! And you look well. Have they been treating you alright? You had so many injuries, I was worried you would die from the strain on your body.”

Jinn scowled at being ignored. “Obi-Wan-“

“Be quiet.” Cody couldn’t help the sharp inhale of the blatant disregard at the man Vidious hated so much. “I was asking Cody a question. He is a person and I want to make sure he is recovering.” Jinn clenched his jaw while Cody’s dropped in surprise. Obi-Wan flicked his eyes away, focusing on what he assumed was himself in the hologram. “ _Well?_ ”

The clone cleared his throat and gave a brief hitch of the shoulders. “I am healing, Darth Vidious. I should be fully healed by the end of next week.” Vidious instantly brightened and his smile stretched to reach his glowing eyes.

“Fantastic, Cody! A pity I had to leave so suddenly, but dear Anakin was on his way and I was rather tired and ready to get back to my master. Do forgive me.” Cody wasn’t sure how to react to this man, as he was now bowing his head in pleading forgiveness to a _clone_ surrounded by _Jedi_.

“…I-I understand.”

“Good!” Vidious snapped up straight, his smile beaming. “Now, were you saying something important, Qui-Gon? Or were you just going to spill more bullshit about how you always think you’re right, trust in the present, and you don’t give a shit about anyone else other than yourself and your reputation as a fantastic master for the Chosen One.” Cody wasn’t sure whether to laugh or put his helmet on to conceal his horrified expression. “Or are you just going to ignore the fact two of your padawans joined the dark side because of _you_.” The silence was back in the room, but weighted to Cody, as if a thick invisible gas was seeping inside his throat and making it hard to breathe. “Nothing to say? That’s new. Cody, darling, have you told them everything?”

Cody rather felt like he was being jerked to opposite sides with Vidious switching to friendly to borderline hostile to friendly again.

“That I recall.”

“Ah, no worries. I’m sure you did your best.” The Sith waved his free hand in the air, dismissing any issues Cody may have caused. The free hand waved the screaming mask of pain back and forth like it was a toy and not a symbol of death. “An intelligent man such as yourself has already gone through too much.” Vidious winked and Cody rather wished to go back to the barracks and drink some awful alcohol that tasted like fuel with his brothers. 

He didn’t have to look to feel the daggers being burrowed into his head, making him want to sink into his armor. Instead, he straightened his shoulders and watched, expression carefully blank. “If you wish to know the identity of the Sith leading the Republic and everything I know of The Plan,” Vidious quoted the two words with mocking air quotations, “that I have investigated or been told of or just figured out on my own, I need some reassurances of the Council.” The atmosphere now felt jagged, like sharp ice, as the Jedi narrowed in on Vidious.

“…What do you have in mind?” General Koon, tilting his head while weaving his fingers together to signal his interest.

Vidious gave them all a sharp smile, revealing his canine. “First off, Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku and I are not to be prosecuted when you deal with him and a truce occurs between the factions.”

“You are all _Sith_ , Kenobi.” Jinn hissed between clenched teeth, his lips twisting.

The smile of Vidious’s lips instantly fell and the twist of the lips occurred, mimicking the older man. “I am Darth Vidious and you will mind your tongue, you old sack of gas.” General Jinn’s expression turned red and as he opened his mouth to retort, Vidious smoothly cut in, his voice dripping with poison. “Just because you believe your side is on the right side does not mean it is always correct, or that you are in good standing among the people of this galaxy. You are not. So be quiet and allow me the courtesy you all failed to give me when I was forced into Knighthood.” Vidious turned, dismissing the man to pointedly look at High Generals Windu and Yoda. “Second, you will support the Separatist faction going their own way or just stay completely out of the way for us to gain our independence.” General Windu’s expression became pinched, as if he ate a sour fruit.

“There will be no support from us.” Vidious smiled, amused at the reaction as he continued on, his arms now crossed. Cody could almost imagine him as an elegant dancer, just as he moved on the battlefield. Efficient and agile.

“Even better.” Vidious tapped his heel onto the floor three times with light clicks. “Third, no tricks, nor loopholes in your attempt to wipe us out after the Separatists gain their independence. We will stay on our side of the galaxy and you will stay on yours. If a Jedi attempts to step into Separatist space, they die. I do not care if it’s a padawan or a grandmaster, they will perish, and I will send their lightsaber back to remind you of the life you threw away because you are after a Sith.” Cody could not help but suck in a sharp breath at that, horror entering his body. He would kill a padawan?

“And if there is an agreement between the Republic and the Separatists to allow a Jedi into its territory?” Cody did not know who inquired about it, but Vidious seemed amused.

A flash of teeth revealed that amusement as his lips curled while his cheeks dimpled under his beard. “I enjoy a good hunt.” Cody grimaced, his gut beginning to tighten in disgust. “Fourth, I want Commander Cody to come and speak with me on Felucia and share all that I know with a signed agreement from the Jedi Order. I will allow a single Jedi to come with him if you all actually care about a clone’s life.” That said clone sucked in a sharp breath, blinking rapidly at that blatant insult, but also… connection?

“I will.” Qui-Gon stood from his seat, having sat back down quietly after being dismissed, staring down the council. Vidious threw back his head and _laughed_. It was not a fake or strained laugh, but delighted and mocking. The way it filled the room made all the Jedi shift in discomfort before it was abruptly cut off. Vidious snapped his head forward and glared, his glowing eyes merely slits.

“Qui-Gon, the only reason I’d want to be in your presence is to kill you; the best way I have dreamed of is by gutting you and pulling your intestines out,” Vidious’s smile was cruel as he drawled it out, “inch by inch.” The tension made Cody think he could cut into it like a vibroblade and physically handle it. 

“I will go,” General Windu finally cut in, moving to stand as Qui-Gon glared at the other Jedi, trying to pressure him to sit back down. It did not even make the man blink as he folded his arms in his sleeves. “Darth Vidious and I have always had a respect for each other. I will attend this meeting.” Vidious smiled, twirling the mask between his fingers as Qui-Gon stiffly sat down, his jaw clenched. Cody moved his gaze back between the Jedi and Sith interacting.

“Always a pleasure, Master Windu. You will keep your word that this is an agreement of peace? No fighting, but a brokering of information and vows I expect for you to keep?”

General Windu’s temple, even at Cody’s distance across the room, was throbbing. “You have my word, Darth Vidious.”

“Good. I swear by the Force I will meet you with good intentions and no plot to kill, maim, or kidnap you. There will be other demands once Darth Sidious has been dealt with and I am sure you will have your own demands. Though that is for the politicians.” Vidious chuckled, stroking his beard thoughtfully as he turned and seemed to look Cody directly in the eye. “I will see you soon, darling. Be careful until then.” Darth Vidious mockingly bowed. “Master Windu.” For claiming to hate Jedi…Vidious had an odd way of showing it, especially when he turned to address General Skywalker once he straightened. “Anakin, I did once hate you, but that was long ago and I do not want you to blame yourself. I meant every word I ever said to you, you are a brother to me. You don’t have to forgive me, but choose the path of _happiness_.” Cody, along with everyone else in the room turned to see General Skywalker’s face go from beat angry red to pale and pasty. “Until next time.”

With that, Vidious gave another curt bow and the hologram cut out, leaving them in a moment of peace as Cody watched each Jedi digest the information, take in a deep breath, and let it go.

“We have much to discuss, Master Jinn.” General Windu turned to look at Jinn, his lips pressed into a thin line.

“I suppose we do, Master Windu,” Jinn murmured, meeting the gazes of his fellow Masters before looking away to stare at his own crossed arms.

“Commander Cody, please wait outside.” General Koon kindly gestured towards the door, smiling as Cody saluted and quickly left to find an anxious Rex greeting him.

* * *

Knight Anakin Skywalker

“Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Sith.” Master Bilaba stated as if discussing the daily weather report. If Anakin had the energy, he would have glared at her for acting like this wasn’t a big deal. Obi-Wan…Obi-Wan had betrayed them all and yet…

Had they not betrayed him?

Anakin had never truly understood why Obi-Wan felt as he did. He remembered the fight…he remembered the anger but he hadn’t understood it then and in his selfishness, he never bothered to meditate on it. The idea of being a Jedi was beyond appealing as a child and…Obi-Wan never spoke of it again, never. Perhaps it was time _he_ did.

“Powerful, he is. Balanced as a Sith, a danger he is.” Yoda leaned heavily into his stick, his ears drooping.

“He had strong abilities when he had turned to Knighthood, but filled with resentment and anger at being cast aside after saving Jinn’s life from the Sith user. Is this correct, _Jinn_?” Mace Windu was not holding back his punches. Anakin might be oblivious to the sly talk of politicians, but this was blatant anger directed at his former master.

Qui-Gon looked about as pleased at being questioned as he usually did when grilled by the Jedi Council. Like he had eaten such a sour fruit that it made him swallow his own tongue. “Partially correct.” Mace Windu did not appreciate being slighted if his throbbing temple was correct. “He wanted to remain my padawan for a few more years. He was ready for knighthood.” Qui-Gon leaned back in his chair and smiled thinly. “But yes, he and I fought after I accepted Anakin as my new padawan. It caused him to leave the Order.”

“You mean how you told him that you never wanted to train him and resented his very being, Master Jinn?” Padme did say Anakin needed to sew his mouth shut at times, in nicer words, but that was the underlying message when he caused a massive fight at a diplomatic meeting. This was one of those times he should have said nothing. He was already in massive poodoo as it was.

By the look on Qui-Gon’s face…he just buried them both. “What are you talking about, Anakin?”

Well, might as well finish putting the dirt on top of them. “I heard your fight. You broke his heart.”

Anakin was not sure how he felt when he saw his master stare at him with budding horror. Was the horror from him hearing it or him about to reveal it. “What do you mean you heard it?”

“I heard it all, every word you said between each other.” Anakin grit out, wincing at the incredulous stares burrowing into his skull.

“Show us the memory, you will.” The Grand Master tapped his stick against the floor impatiently. Anakin was anxious at the idea, but complied with a bow.

“...As you wish, Master.” And with that, Yoda hopped from his seat and limped forward, just as the others rose, all except Qui-Gon, to reach and touch Anakin on the arms and shoulders, ready to view this memory. Anakin slid to the floor and crossed his legs, nervously tightening his shields to avoid Padme. He could not reveal his wife. If Vidious revealed it…

Everything would be over and it made Anakin even more confused on Obi-Wan’s parting words.

He encouraged him to be happy; did that mean leaving the Order? To finally be with Padme?

When Yoda pressed his small cool hand to his forehead, Anakin could only close his eyes and show them what they needed to see. It was of course, Obi-Wan, who taught him his shields and how to hide his true thoughts and feelings.

The memory rose like calm water within his mind's eye, slow and steady until Anakin was now little Ani, with a new padawan braid brushing against his shoulder and eager to learn everything he could about being a Jedi. Especially after seeing the vids given him to by Artoo about the battle between Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi, it had been _wizard_. This moment? This memory? Not so much. It was his first brush of the imperfection of the Jedi, and Master Jinn.

"I see it now. All those years by your side, fighting for you, taking your constant criticisms, your expectations of failure, and succeeding only to be looked down on.” Nine-year-old Anakin inhaled softly as he cracked open his door just a sliver to press his ear against the wall, listening with a bated breath as he could not see his new master or his newfound big brother. “I see that everything that meant something to me was nothing more than an obligation for you. I meant nothing. I _am_ nothing. And now that my usefulness is over - now that you have a bright, shiny new apprentice - a talented apprentice - you're just going to throw me out like garbage. Because that's all I was to you, isn't it? Garbage." Obi-Wan sounded angry, bitter, and so incredibly hurt. It made Anakin want to run out and hug him, but he felt rooted to the ground as he sat and listened.

"Is that what you think? That I'm throwing you out? I gave up fifteen years of my life for _you_.” Master Jinn laughed, but to Anakin, it didn’t feel like a kind laugh. “Fifteen years of low-grade missions, childish delusions of grandeur, tolerating a child begging for scraps of acceptance when it wasn’t deserved, and still you have the gall to stand there and spew your vitriol for the Temple to hear? I gave you the chance you shouldn’t have received in the first place and you throw it back in my face.” Something slammed against the counter. “I offer you knighthood - what we've worked for all these years - and you dare stand there as if I'm not handing you everything you've ever wanted on a silver platter.” 

The voices shifted and seemed closer, making Anakin hold in a breath as he turned his head to see them now in the living area, glaring at each other. Why were they so angry? Weren’t Jedi supposed to be harmonious and peaceful? 

“Do you truly not see the arrogance in your own words, former padawan mine? The hypocrisy? You say you meant nothing to me. I say a reprieve has been given to me; finally, from _you_ ;.” His brother jerked back, as if slapped. “You meant headaches and stagnation and trouble. You moved from one place to another without thought to those who would have to dig you out of the trouble you were so foolish as to get yourself into. You got The Young killed because of your actions. What was her name? Cerasi?” There was dead silence as Obi-Wan looked down at his feet, fighting tears.

“You say I'm throwing you out? I say I'm finally giving you the chance to sink or swim on your own. Whatever you do from now on is no longer my concern. So sink or swim, Obi-Wan. I know what I'm betting on." Master Jinn sneered, folding his arms over his chest. The dead silence felt like eternity as Obi-Wan seemed to attempt to control his reaction before he looked up, his features twisting.

“I-I I gave you _everything_ ;.” The words were choked out while Obi-Wan gestured to his chest before sweeping it to the room and beyond.

Master Jinn scoffed, his head rising like a master would looking upon a beaten down slave. “Your everything was a whining child who needed a person to hold his bloody hands and be wanted. Being clean of those stained hands is a liberation. The only reason you even made it this far was the fact Master Yoda convinced me to accept you after you failed me _over_ and _over_ again. You belonged on Bandomeer, _you always have_ and I wish I left you there.” Whatever Bandomeer was, it caused any tears Obi-Wan was fighting back to suddenly stop as the air became still and Anakin watched with wide eyes as his brother sucked in that air and raised his shoulders in defiance. Anakin saw those blue eyes before. They were a man whose whole focus was singular and vengeful, the need for blood.

“ _I hate you._ ;” The words were venomous and the air around Anakin shuddered, his skin prickled as if cold. “I hate you so much I hunger to tear your guts out and strangle you with them, to make you see that everything inside of you is as black as your soul and everything you touch is as filthy as you.” With a large lash of his hand, a shelf collapsed and several pots of Master Jinn’s plants came crashing down. “One day Qui-Gon, _one day, Qui-Gon Jinn_ , I will introduce you to your own intestines and show you that perhaps you should have never been a Jedi.”

Master Jinn just looked smug, smiling as if he was right all along and Anakin’s brother had just proven his point like a stupid child. “Ah, there it is. I wonder what your Sith name will be or how many innocents you will slaughter until I am called upon to put you down.” Obi-Wan sucked in a breath as if pained, but as Anakin watched him, it seemed like he was just fine with that. 

Obi-Wan moved away and headed towards the entrance to the Jedi apartment, picking up a packed small bag but he paused, turning back for only a moment. “May the Force protect Anakin from your covetousness of a thousand-year legacy. The Chosen One’s Master seems to leave a good taste on the tongue, especially for your poisonous avarice.”

“The only poison I ever created was Xanatos and you. _Get out._ ”

Obi-Wan, snarled and left, leaving dead silence as Anakin watched as Master Jinn calmly returned to the kitchen area, out of eyesight. The only way Anakin identified what was doing was the boiling of water for tea, as if nothing happened. The boy wondered if he even regretted how badly he’d hurt Anakin’s brother. It troubled him as he stealthily closed the door and moved to the bed, finding the comm information Obi-Wan had given him before he went to bed, and clutched it to his chest as he curled into a ball under the covers.

Should he call?

That was all forgotten when he dozed off and was awoken to a refreshed Master Jinn helping him prepare for his first day as a Jedi. Master Jinn’s excitement and his own combined made him forget for several months about that night. Even now it was a distant memory.

Anakin slowly returned to the present, accepting all of his senses again and the understanding he was a grown man, no longer an eager child, the Masters had already pulled away and returned to their seats. The tension in the room felt like that night. Once everyone was seated and Anakin had returned to himself, he turned to see Master Yoda standing beside him, patiently waiting for him to be fully present. Yoda never looked so old before. The green Master reached and touched his shoulder, comforting him before he limped back to his seat while Anakin dumbly watched him.

“Rise, Knight Skywalker.” Windu’s voice ordered and Anakin automatically complied, feeling so much like a droid following commands of its master that he didn’t even notice Windu had called him by his title. Once Yoda was back in his seat, everyone sharply gazed at Qui-Gon Jinn.

“What have you _done_ Qui-Gon?” Windu’s snarl nearly made Anakin jump out of skin while Qui-Gon stayed stiff and looked rather pale, staring at Anakin, as if betrayed.

He could go kriff himself and all his dumb plants.

“It was a moment of emotion-“

“Excuse, emotion is not,” Any protest Qui-Gon started was quickly shut down by Yoda. “A teacher, a failure.” Yoda thumped his stick to the floor, his gestures agitated. “Young Skywalker, you should not have taught.”

That, in the Jedi Order, was the biggest insult another could be given.

Windu seemed to agree by how his lips had puckered. “We will discuss your actions at a later time, Qui-Gon Jinn. For now, Knight Skywalker must tell us of his relationship with Obi-Wan Kenobi, to get a proper understanding of what has gone on with our covered eyes and ears.” This time, Anakin did notice the addressal of his title and gave an unsure smile to the others in the room. Anakin wanted to scream, wanted to cry and rage at the fresh betrayal of his brother, but…there was so much conflict in the Force he could only focus on the present.

Anakin considered his words thoughtfully, wondering how to begin about the man who was like his best friend, his brother, and his most avid supporter wrapped into one person. “I thought he was my friend; I could call him at any time, and he’d answer or respond quickly. He cared about my struggles, my training. He gave me tips on my meditation or my katas - training when I didn’t understand.” Anakin could think back so many times of them sitting and laughing about their stupid adventures or Obi-Wan showing him movements he followed on his own side.

“What else, Knight Skywalker?” Plo Koon gently prodded after a moment of reflection.

“He and I would meet up at times on various planets; sometimes Coruscant,” he’d snuck away to Dex’s to see him many times, “or planets we were on for missions. Sometimes it would just be saying hello, or I’d spend the day with him.” Obi-Wan loved to show him cultures and mythology of whichever planet they were on, helping him prepare for diplomatic missions or just for fun.

“That’s where you went on our missions?” Qui-Gon’s voice cut him from his thoughts and he gave a jerked shrug as his answer.

“We practiced with lightsabers or just had fun! He wasn’t interested in information, he only asked about everything going on with me…we didn’t speak about Jinn, at all.” Anakin purposefully avoided talking about his master; even the mention of him sent Obi-Wan into a brief mood before he shook it off with a smile and a joke. He had learned quickly to avoid saying his name and just call him ‘my master’.

“You are friends with a Sith?” Anakin couldn’t help the glare he sent a master he had no care to name.

“I didn’t know. I never sensed even a spark of darkness.” Anakin should have known. He should have.

“Is there anything else you need to share?” Windu raised his eyebrow, well, his forehead as he had no eyebrows to speak of. Anakin instantly thought of his wife before quickly shaking his head.

“No. Nothing.”

Windu seemed to believe as he believed Anakin behaved on any mission. Not at all. “Very well. You are dismissed, for now. Return to your quarters until further notice.”

“As you wish.” Anakin let out a breath as he bowed to the Council prior to his departure.

“Tell Commander Cody to return.”

* * *

Commander Cody

“Thank you for waiting, Commander Cody.” General Koon warmly greeted him, looking at ease in his seat.

Cody instantly clicked his boots together and saluted. “Of course, sir.”

“At ease, Commander.” General Koon smiled behind his breathing mask. “Obi-Wan Kenobi seems to have an affinity for you. Is there a reason?” Cody nearly dropped his helmet at such a directness, but he should have known better, General Koon was quick as a lashing whip when he wanted to be.

“I am not confident in that, sir. At first I was guarded with him, but he remained honest with me about his thoughts and actions.” Cody paused to consider it. “With him being a Sith, perhaps that’s his way of manipulation, or how he acts without the Jedi Code. I could not comprehend his true intentions as a Jedi or a natural-born person, Generals.”

“He was flirting with you, Commander Cody. Obi-Wan Kenobi did not do that as my padawan; he attempted to be perfect. He always adhered to the Code.” Cody partially considered throwing his twenty pound helmet at the man he once highly respected, but he was an adult, and adults did not do that. So instead he sent him a scathing side look.

“No offense, sir, but he isn’t your padawan anymore and he is not the person you once knew.” Qui-Gon’s jaw clenched, but he remained, thankfully, quiet.

General Koon quickly redirected. “What did you observe, Commander Cody, that led you to believe that?” 

“Compared to Jedi I have observed who follow the Code, there is a control to them that others do not have. A calmness. Darth Vidious didn’t have that. He was emotional and more expressive with his views, like he was carefree. He had an emotional, but calculating way to his actions. When he acted, he acted with emotions rather clear or tightly controlled, but ready to be released at any moment. His hatred towards General Jinn made his actions explainable, in his viewpoint.”

“Almost sounds like you respect the Sith.” Master Windu leaned forward, his hands clasped together. He was not wrong in his observation.

“Darth Vidious took accountability for his actions against my brothers and every choice he’s made. He also saved my life, repeatedly, and treated me like an equal.” Cody turned and looked at the entire Council. “Not many do that with clones.”

Either Darth Vidious had removed his filter completely or he had just decided he did not give a kriff. Either way, he was sure Darth Vidious would be enjoying this.

Masters Yoda and Windu shared a brief looked. “We may have more questions for you later on, Commander Cody. Are you willing to speak to Obi-Wan Kenobi if we decide to follow through with his demands?” Cody considered it, not mentioning how the…flirting might get worse, and instead gave a curt nod.

“I believe he may be more receptive if I am there, General Windu.”

General Koon chuckled and gestured kindly to Cody. “Please return to the barracks until we have made a decision.”

Cody quickly saluted, giving only a brief glance to Qui-Gon Jinn as he left. Once the doors were closed behind him and sealed, he let out a large breath of relief that was loud and caused the room to echo with it.

He was just relieved that Darth Vidious did not bother to mention the kiss.

Commander Cody was relieved when he was questioned no further than that room. The gossip of the Clones and their Jedi generals was the constant debate by the Council. It took them an entire day before they finally returned with the decision to abide by Darth Vidious’s rules and accept General Windu and Commander Cody going to meet him. That was all Cody could find out. General Windu was…pleasant as always on the flight out under the pretense of checking in on the lines on Felucia. Cody was actually Ponds and was in his armor as well. All he had to do was not show his face to any feeds and he was fine. It was that simple as no one truly looked at a clone, unless they knew them. Or of them.

It took them several days to arrive in the atmosphere of Felucia and they had been cutting it close. General Windu shared nothing with Cody about the plan or if there was one, it made him ponder if they still considered him a threat or a possible turned clone for the Separatists. 

Darth Vidious was sitting on the only boulder in the field when they arrived by speeder. His legs are crossed with a bag set against him and his lightsaber in his hand. He flipped it up into the air every few seconds before catching it again. He appeared distracted, not acknowledging their presence. It was only when they’d stopped several yards away that Darth Vidious finally blinked and turned his head to register their presence. There is no mask in sight.

“Master Mace Windu, it has been too long.” Darth Vidious drawled out, catching his lightsaber one final time before clipping it to his hip. General Windu had remained alert alongside Cody the entire time they stepped onto the planet. Even now Cody could almost feel him thrumming for a trap though he looked completely serene and in control of his emotions.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” General Windu stretched out the two words, slightly mocking. “Indeed it has.”

Darth Vidious merely narrowed his eyes in warning. “That is no longer my name, Mace.”

A pause before General Windu gave a sharp nod. “No, I suppose it is not, but you were one of us.” Darth Vidious shrugged, comfortable in his dark robes and armor.

“Once.” The distant gaze returned ever so briefly before he looked down at them again. “I wonder how truthful Qui-Gon Jinn was about what happened between us, or did he defend himself like the self-righteous prick he still is?” 

Cody restrained the urge to shiver even as his skin prickled under his armor at the venom in the Sith’s tone.

General Windu grunted stiffly. “Anakin Skywalker filled in various gaps.” The answer caused Darth Vidious to snort as he fixed his black gloves to be tight again.

“Ah, poor Anakin. I am sure he is very angry with me.” Cody was looking for it when the Sith glanced to the side, the emotion was of concern before it was gone behind a haughty mask.

“He will manage.” This time the answer made Darth Vidious turn sharply on them both and glare. It reminded Cody just how quickly a Sith could change from friendly to tearing apart clones with the snap of the fingers.

“No, I don’t think he will. You might want to talk to the poor man.” Darth Vidious stroked his beard thoughtfully, “Would be an opportune time, for example, Darth Sidious, to make his move and recruit the Chosen One for my betrayal of friendship.”

Cody had never seen General Windu look like he had been struck in the face. “Are you saying-“

“That Anakin Skywalker is possibly a future Sith apprentice?” Darth Vidious helpfully supplied, looking bored. “Yes, I am. I kept him away from the man as best as I could. It has worked so far, but I can sense Anakin on your ship with deep turmoil and anger. Might want to talk to him and _soon_.” 

Cody could only feel like he was in a sinking ship at the sheer idea of loyal and thoughtful Anakin Skywalker becoming a Dooku, or a Ventress. His thoughts were cut short by Darth Vidious focusing on him. Cody unconsciously straightened as he adjusted his unholstered blaster under the man’s golden gaze, while being graced with a large smile. “Commander Cody, I sense your wounds have healed. How are you feeling?”

Cody could feel General Windu staring at the side of his face. Cody was rather glad he had his helmet on. “Much better, Darth Vidious.”

“I am glad. How about you remove your helmet, Commander Cody? I would love to see you properly.” The smile Vidious had was so unfairly handsome and teasing that Cody, without thought, unclipped it and slid it off. It only occurred to him that he had removed it when General Windu made a noise of dismay. “Ah, much better.” Cody glared at the man with little heat while the Sith smiled wider that it revealed with teeth.

The silence stretched as the two men eyed each other. One physically while the other reached out in the Force and explored. Finding the other’s emotions and feelings true for what he felt for the other man. The moment was again broken by General Windu, uncomfortable in the tension.

“Commander Cody, perhaps you should set up a perimeter-“

Darth Vidious cut him off, not bothering to look at him again when focused solely on Cody. “No one is here. My traps will alert us if someone approaches.” General Windu sputtered and Cody became alert, breaking eye contact to scan the area quickly.

“Traps?! What else have you lied about!”

The Sith rolled his eyes as if seeking patience when dealing with a petulant child. “Nothing, the traps are not for you, never were. That’s why you didn’t feel them in the Force, Mace. I have no intention of using them on you. Don’t give me a reason; I don’t want to hurt my darling Cody.” Cody immediately rolled his eyes without thought. “Besides, I have a gift for the Republic to prove I want to help.”

With that and a flourishing gesture, Darth Vidious opened the bag that sat next to him and tossed it to their feet. 

“It doesn’t bite.” The Sith chuckled when both men hesitated in their attempt to peel back the cloth and look inside. Cody couldn’t help another roll of his eyes as he kneeled, a clone always before a Jedi, as he set aside his helmet and gripped the cloth. Whatever was inside quickly came falling out and what landed at his boots made Cody inhale in shock.

The dead eyes of General Grievous stared back behind his metal mask, the once yellow gaze clouded from death and decay. The smell was the next thing to hit Cody’s nose and he resisted a gag of revulsion.

It was very much General Grievous; he remembered that smell well from when he jumped on the demented creature’s back to delay to death of General Jinn not so long ago. The Jedi may no longer be in his good graces, but at least it wasn’t a total loss; enough brothers had escaped too that he still didn’t regret it.

Both men looked up, jaws dropped while Darth Vidious smiled back, amused and rather smug.

“He was asking for it. Attempted to kill me again and threatened to tell Master Dooku. He seemed to have figured out my betrayal. I may not like the Order anymore, but he killed many of my brothers and sisters cruelly and boasted their deaths by taunting his collection in my face.” Darth Vidious’s expression turned cruel, as if savoring the memory of killing the plague of the creature that killed many Jedi. “He promised my own saber would be added to his collection; instead, I set them free. The jewels have been returned to Ilum, where they rightfully belong with the hope they one day will be picked up again and healed. I hope you don’t mind that I did that, Mace; they were crying in pain from the loss of their counterparts.” Cody knew this was above his understanding of the Force as he glanced to see General Windu give out a sigh and a nod.

“It was for the best.”

The Sith agreed by the sage nod of his head. “Yes.” Darth Vidious’s gaze went wandering for a moment before he cracked his neck and leaned forward, ending the moment. “I have much to share, but first, have my terms been agreed upon?”

“…Yes.” Cody has never seen General Windu look so startled. It was…unnerving to say the least. The situation was out of their control and lay in the hands of a Sith.

“Good, do you have it in writing? I would hate to be betrayed without proper evidence of the failure of the Council. I’m sure the Senate would _love_ that.” General Windu unclipped the datastick from his belt and offered it to Darth Vidious with an outstretched hand. The datastick went flying into the Sith’s outstretched palm with a slap of leather.

“Thank you, Mace.” Darth Vidious paused to plug the datastick into his holodisc and scanned it quickly, his lips moving silently as he read to the very bottom. Cody was not sure what was in it, but he could only guess from the conversation a week ago. “No signature by Jinn?” 

“He’s been removed from the Council and his title as Master has been stripped from him.” The whole affair had been the gossip of the Order from what Ahsoka had said to him and Rex, looking absolutely shocked, but delighted. Apparently, Ahsoka hadn’t liked him as much as she pretended. General Skywalker had remained deadly silent since then, Rex was grinding his teeth from it.

“Oh…” As Cody took in the man’s expression, what he expected to see was delight and smugness. He only found bitterness and sadness. “Oh, that is the best news I have heard in a very long time.” The tone he gave was about as enthusiastic as a woman given dead flowers in a romcom.

“I’m sure it is.” General Windu definitely noticed the change by the narrowing of his eyes and the ever present frown deepening.

“Very.” Darth Vidious then seemed to shake it off and smiled, setting aside the datastick by tucking in into his chest armor. “Now,” with a clap of his hands, the focus was back in the present, “shall I tell you everything?”

“No.” General Windu received raised eyebrows from both Cody and Darth Vidious. “We have our own conditions. If you are even partially the honorable man I once knew, you will follow these conditions with honor.” Darth Vidious frowned, pulling his face as the two Force users stared back at each other. Cody knew he had no such thing as what they had with the Force, but he had a feeling an exchange was occurring by the way Darth Vidious acted next.

The auburn haired man leaned back and gave a bow of his head. It was not mocking but a gesture done between two Jedi the clone had seen multiple times.

“Let’s hear these conditions.”

General Windu nodded, pleased. “Our first is to have you help us kill this Master you spoke about prior.” The man raised a hand before Darth Vidious could finish opening his mouth in protest. “You will not be alone, you will have most of the Council and Skywalker to help you. We also will not lay a hand on you or encourage your untimely death at the hands of the Sith Master.” Darth Vidious made a humming noise as his hand reached and stroked his trimmed beard, thoughtful.

  
  


“Very well, I accept this condition.” Darth Vidious casually corrected his gloves before resting them on his folded legs. “The second?”

“Once the war is over and the defeat of the Sith is without question, you will remove yourself from the Separatist party and have no involvement in its development as its own sovereign government.”

“Done.” There was no hesitation in that response, the Sith did not even consider it. “I am tired of politics anyways.” Ever so briefly, the gold eyes met Cody’s, creased with a smile before grew serious again to meet the Jedi’s.

“Third, you will not train anyone the ways of the Sith.” Darth Vidious’s grip on his knees tightened before releasing.

“Am I allowed to teach at all?” The snideness of it made Cody wonder how much it truly bothered him.

“We would prefer not but we decided to simply forbid the Sith ways as we have found no manipulation by you with Skywalker.” Darth Vidious shrugged his armored shoulders.

“That was not my intention with Anakin in the first place. He’s a bright young man with a lot to live for and still much to learn.” The Sith explained. “I accept.”

“Fourth, you remain away from Coruscant unless given permission by the Senate or Jedi Order.” Darth Vidious only rolled his eyes in understanding, looking bored now though Cody felt his eyes slide over to meet his own again and proceeded to _wink_ at him. Cody wasn’t sure if that meant he agreed entirely with abiding by that fourth rule.

“And finally, no more hostility towards Qui-Gon Jinn and attempting to kill him.” If looks could kill, General Windu would be dead.

“I will not promise anything with that man. If I am threatened by him or he enters my presence, I will kill him like the mangy beast he is.” Darth Vidious sneered. The tension that filled the air was only there for a moment then gone the next. “Anything else?” The Jedi narrowed his eyes but gave a simple shake of the head. “Good, let’s begin.”

Darth Vidious proceeded to give every detail he knew, from the plan to cause an all out war in the galaxy to the fact that the mastermind planned to make Anakin fall to the darkside out of desperation to save those he loved. Cody eventually had to move around, his head killing him with the information. He walked around and around the field, scanning for threats that never appeared. General Windu remained stoic and calm throughout the information but towards the end, even he looked exhausted and beaten to the ground. Darth Vidious in that time seemed less boastful and more… despondent with reminiscence clouding his eyes. 

As the sun rose on the horizon, the conversation ended. Cody approached as both men bowed to each other, and General Windu headed towards the speeders while Cody suddenly found himself face-to-face with Darth Vidious. A gloved hand settled on his elbow as he leaned forward into Cody’s space.

Damn Force users and their abilities.

“I’ve been thinking about you.” The murmur near his ear made him shudder, the tone deep but soft. He could feel the warm breath and almost a tickle of beard against his jaw before Darth Vidious pulled away, smiling.

“W-What?” Smooth Cody.

Darth Vidious’s smile widened, amused. “I’ve been thinking about you since I left you with your brothers and Anakin. I can’t get you off my mind.” Cody was stunned silent, his jaw dropping. “I like you, Commander Cody, something I haven’t felt in a very long time, and I respect you. You are a beyond capable warrior and intelligent. Those words do not fully describe what I have seen.” Cody distantly felt a hand trace his armored back.

“What are you saying?” Cody was not proud of how he choked out the words. Darth Vidious tilted his head, the hand on his elbow sliding up to trail the edge of his armored collar, tickling at his pulse. Darth Vidious looked at his neck before sliding his eyes up to meet his.

“When this is all over, Cody. I’d like to get to know you properly; no war, no Jedi or Sith, just us.“ The words were just above a whisper and Cody could only stop his breathing for a moment to take it all in. The earnest golden eyes that stared back up spoke nothing but the truth and a need that made his cheeks rush with blood. His free hand slid and gripped the robs at the Sith’s side.

Cody wanted to believe him, but all his training came forward, everything that was beaten into him, and Cody looked away. “All I am is a clone.” Darth Vidious made a rude noise deep in his throat and cupped his jaw, forcing him to meet his gold gaze. There was no war, there was no General Windu, just them in that moment.

“No, every clone is a man. You are a man who I think has so much potential. Who is special. Who I admire and care about.” Cody could only blink with that admission while also wondering why a gloved hand was so cold and heavy against his cheek. Cody then realized that the other man was leaning so close they were sharing air. “Who I desire.” And with that, the man pulled him into a deep kiss and Cody froze before the feeling of lips and desire made him quickly return it, albeit sloppily and unsure. But Vidious was there, guiding him through it before pulling away with a wide smile, his eyes sparkling as his hand met Cody’s, slipping him a small object. Cody could only guess it was a comm-link by the quick feel of it. “You ever desire to know me, call. I think you’re worth knowing.” Darth Vidious then paused, his eyes widening before he glanced down to find a blaster jammed in between his armor, directly aimed at his heart. 

The sound that Darth Vidious let out was a deep delighted laugh. “My, that most certainly is your blaster this time.” Cody can’t help but snort and smile at the humor, even as his lips hurt and tingled in equal measure. Damn beard. Damn kiss. Damn him for wanting more. “Until we meet again, darling.” Darth Vidious began to back away, both unable to break eye contact before Cody managed to respond.

“The end.”

“Hm?”

Cody smirked. “We will meet at the end of the war.” 

Darth Vidious smiled but this time with sharp teeth glinting in the rising sun. Cody rather felt like he was prey in that moment, especially with how Darth Vidious looked ready to devour him whole.

“I like your thinking. Until the end.” With that Darth Vidious slipped into the forest and was gone, leaving Cody to awkwardly turn and meet General Windu’s unamused gaze.

By the Force, Cody hoped he was not about to be court marshalled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Just please note that there will be edits because I plan on writing a sequel for this!!! A little spoiler is we will _finally_ get to see Darth Vidious's thoughts on everything before we get to fighting... and flirting that leads to ahem, you know what. I will make the ahem its own chapter so you are welcome to skip it if you so desire. Its for my own indulgence and Destril's' lol
> 
> Also! New-anon on tumblr created a sith obi-wan with my inspired mask idea! I’m so honored someone loved it that much, check it out! https://new-anon.tumblr.com/post/633336366728626176/my-take-on-a-sithkenobi-that-accidentally-turned


End file.
